The Blurring Lines of Time
by Eleantris
Summary: How could the end of Series 2 gone differently? And what could happen afterwards? Alex is back in 2008 but torn between Gene and Molly, will she get back to Gene or stay with Molly? Or are the lines of time beggining to blur? Thanks for over 100 reviews!
1. Bullet

**Hi Everybody! I'm back! Yay! Tee hee. Here's the first chapter of the new story! This story will be my tweak on the end of episode 8 and then just a continuation...basically kind of my idea of series three, tee hee! Anyway, really hope you like it and please review! Happy reading! =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, the BBC does, even if they annoy us...(see my Ashes story...tee hee) **

**Chapter 1 – Bullet**

Jennette had a surprisingly strong arm held around Alex as she held a gun to her head and stared Gene victoriously in the eyes.

'Come on then Hunt, come and rescue her, the very woman's name you couldn't stop saying last night...' She said, taunting him, a look of menace in her eyes.

Alex frowned, still too scared to speak as a sign in the corner of her eye flashed...49mls, 49mls, 49mls. The short phrase still shone in her mind, even when she closed her eyes, telling her that every second she was nearer. Nearer to home. Nearer to her own time. Nearer to Molly.

Further from Gene.

'Let her go Jennette, its over. Let her go or I'll shoot.' Gene said, his voice quivering slightly as he watched Alex become weaker under Jennette's hold, yet he still held the gun firm.

'Go on then, shoot.' She said, daring him with the dark look in her eyes as she tightened her grip on Alex and cocked the gun in her hand.

Then it all happened very quickly, a gunshot cracked like a whip through the tense silence, shooting through the air.

Jennette roughly let go of Alex and fled, but not before she had pushed Alex right in the way of the bullet.

Gene's eyes widened as he watched Alex grasp her stomach and collapse to the ground and gasped as he saw crimson blood seeping through her hands.

'Gene...' She whispered as she lay helpless on the ground and Gene approached her as if in the manner of a dream. Alex could no longer see Shaz, Chris and Ray in the background, all she could see was Gene approaching her, but even he was fading into the bright white light.

Gene knelt down on the ground next to her, no longer caring about his trousers on the rough ground as he took her hand in his own.

'Alex...'

But Alex cut him off, using the last of her strength to force her words out, 'Gene, don't talk, I need to. I think I'm going home. But I have to tell you...I was telling the truth and...and...I love you.' Her voice rasped out the final words before her eyelids fluttered to a close and Gene was left staring at her dumbfounded, she couldn't be dead. Could she? And though he would never admit it a small tear ran down his cheek, Gene Hunt didn't cry, but he did now. He cried for his DI, without whom the team would be left with a gaping hole in its heart, he cried for his Bolly, without whom he would drink alone in Luigi's every night and he cried for his Alex, who had finally admitted what he could not to her. That she loved him. And he'd never returned the favour, and now he never could.

Gene stood up still staring at her ice white face as the sound of two different nearing sirens washed over his mind. He couldn't care less anymore.

And there he stood, in silence, just staring at her face. Just standing there as she was wheeled into the ambulance, as the others cried, even when he heard two police officers talking in hushed tones, even when he caught phrases like 'Yes, apparently Hunt shot her...' and 'I've got orders to arrest him...do I?'

It all washed over his head, he didn't care anymore, it was all useless. She was gone, forever. And it was his fault.

Then he heard a paramedic utter two sentences and he whirled around, his eyes wide and wild.

'She's in a coma. Get her an oxygen mask on and let's get her to the hospital ASAP.'

'What?' Gene called as they began to shut the ambulance doors.

'What did you just say?' He repeated the question,

'We said that she's in a coma, we have to get her to the hospital as quickly as possible if we want to save her.' A paramedic said to him as he climbed into the ambulance.

Gene's eyes widened, 'I'm coming.' He said abruptly and climbed into the ambulance before anyone could object.

'What do we do? He's followed her to the hospital.' One of the police officers asked his colleague,

'I'd leave him for now, follow behind and then arrest him; tell him that we'll be pulling him in for a confession.'

'Yeah but Jim. What if it wasn't murder? What if it was an accident?'

'Oh come on! That's ridiculous! He may regret it now but even we heard him from down the corridor! When he suspended her yesterday, he told her that if she got in his way he'd kill her! And now that's what he's done. End of.' The police officer, Jim, concluded.

'I suppose...' Said his younger colleague as they got into a car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

* * * *

Alex opened her eyes and squinted at the bright white of her surroundings but her eyes widened out as they adjusted and she saw a man's face loom into view.

'Gene?' She whispered,

The man let out a throaty chuckle, 'No, I have no idea who he is but you've been saying his name a bit, anyway, I'm Doctor Lewis, you're lucky we stopped the bleeding and you woke up. And, there's someone here to see you.' The man then disappeared out of the room.

Alex's eyes widened even further as she took the information in and glanced around her surroundings which she quickly recognised as a 2008 NHS London hospital.

'I'm home.' She breathed in a tone of utter disbelief and then gasped as a girl with a light brown ponytail walked into the room and rushed over to her bed.

'Mum!'

'Molly.' Alex said weakly as she smiled up at her daughter and hugged her from her position laid down in the bed.

'I told you you'd be OK; I said you would wake up!'

'Yes, I missed you. I'm sorry Molls. I love you.'

Molly smiled down at her Mum as Doctor Lewis entered the room again,

'Right Molly, do you want to give your Mum a little time to wake up?'

'Ok, bye Mum, I love you.' Molly said, giving her Mum another kiss before disappearing behind the door.

'Right Alex, I'll be back in a minute with some medicine, just hold in there a sec.' He said, smiling at her before he also exited the room.

Alex sighed with relief but then jumped as a screen in front of her blared into life.

'Bolly! Bolly! Bolls? Please wake up! I need you to wake up! The police think I shot you. Well, I did you shoot you, but I didn't shoot you. Please, wake up!'

Alex did all but scream at the sight of Gene Hunt yelling at her through the screen.

'Come on Bolls! Please, I need you to snap out of that coma and come to, please. I need you.' He said the last three words more softly, pleading with her to wake up.

'I'm still in 1982 as well, no,no,no! Please no!' She screamed as she ran out of the room, but she couldn't escape him.

Gene's face stared at her from every screen, pleading with her again and again to wake up.

'Someone help me! Please!' She shouted as nurses, doctors, patients and visitors stared at her like she was mad. To them the screens looked perfectly normal, just blank. They couldn't understand this woman and her screaming.

'Oh god Gene, I'm so sorry.' Alex eventually collapsed sobbing against a wall as she sat on the tiled floor, tears running down her face.

'I'm so sorry Gene.' She whispered again.

* * * *

Gene sat at Alex's bedside, still holding her hand. He had calmed down but was still talking to her, urging her to wake up.

'Please Bolls, please wake up. I need you. I'm sorry I shot you, I didn't mean to. Please tell me you know that I didn't mean to.'

**There we go! I hope you liked it! Please review! I love to hear your thoughts; they really help my writing and are really encouraging so I'd love to hear your thoughts! Next chapter will be up soon! Please review! Thank you for reading! X =D**


	2. Home Truths

**Hi! Wow, thanks for the great response to chapter 1! Keep those reviews coming please! Tee hee. Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it and Happy Reading! =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...sob. Not fair! Tee hee. Darned BBC...=D**

**Chapter 2 – Home Truths**

Gene shoved the key in the door and roughly pushed open the door and stepped into the apartment above Luigi's. Alex's apartment. He hadn't had to shove Luigi around too much for the spare key, the little Italian man had been quite shocked when he heard about Alex's shooting, Gene neglected to mention that it was his bullet that was presently lodged in the side of her body.

He walked through the familiar apartment, memories swirling in the damp dark air. The curtains hadn't been opened and dirty dishes still sat in the sink, waiting to be washed.

He grunted as he swung open one of the kitchen's cabinet doors, seeing what he was seeking at the front of the shelf. He took out the bottle of whisky and stared at it, remembering the last time he had drunk from this bottle. Chris had betrayed them and he'd needed a drink. But now he didn't pour it into a glass but just chugged it straight from the bottle, glaring at the sofa. Just willing her to appear, sitting there, and telling him off for breaking into her flat and drinking her whisky from the bottle.

'Come on Bolls, please wake up. Sooner rather than later would be convenient.' He muttered, setting down the bottle on the countertop. 'Come on Bolls, I miss you, just wake up.' He repeated before he went and lay down on her sofa, drifting into an uneasy sleep full of the sounds of gunshots and the repeated image of Alex clutching her stomach, blood running through her fingers.

* * * *

Alex walked into her familiar house in London and hung her coat on the peg, followed by Molly. It was about three days since she had woken up and today she had finally been discharged, much to Molly's delight. But Molly was still worried, he Mum kept saying things like 'Gene' and 'Bloody Hell, I'm home for god's sake.' She didn't know what her Mum meant but she did know that half the time her Mum was off in another world, her face forming into a frown as she tried to work something out from knowledge that Molly was not privy to.

'Mum? You alright?' She asked when they were sat down on the sofa,

'Yeah, I'm fine Molls, I just missed you.'

'I know. But I didn't mean now Mum. I meant literally, are you alright. You seem to be off in another world ever since you woke up. Who's Gene?'

Alex let out a small laugh at the irony of it all. Because that was the problem, she was in another world, 1982 and more to the point. Yes, who was Gene? To her? Or just generally? Because the answer to both would have to be, I have no idea. She'd lost him, she'd told him she loved him and then gone. He'd put up his defences more than ever now, wouldn't let anyone in. He'd bloody take the life sentence and not give a bat in hell. Oh god, Gene. He's going to take life because of me. But I'm fine! I'm home. Oh God Gene, I'm so sorry.

'Mum?' Molly snapped Alex out of her sudden realisation

'I don't know Molls, I don't know anymore.' She muttered,

'Mum, please tell me what's wrong. I won't say you're mad, I promise.' For a twelve year old Molly was extremely perceptive,

Alex sighed, 'You promise you won't? Because it's going to sound absolutely crazy.'

'I promise Mum, just tell me.'

'Ok...'

* * * *

Chris was sat in his flat, staring at the blank TV screen. He'd just been to see his DI but he was now thinking hard.

Gene Hunt never missed. Ever. Even when his target moved, he followed it. He never missed. So how had the bullet accidently hit Alex?

'Baby? You OK?' Shaz waved a hand in front of her fiancé's face.

'Yeah...'

Shaz sat down next to him, 'She might pull through you know, the doctors are saying it's quite likely she'll be fine once they've got the bullet out, and they're doing that tomorrow.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know. What about the Guv though?'

'I don't know baby...' She trailed of as her own mind thought about what was going to happen when Alex woke up. _If_ she woke up.

* * * *

'Well, umm...when I got shot by Layton, immediately afterwards I woke up, but I found myself laid on a boat, wearing...well...what a prostitute would wear. Except, now this is the really bonkers bit Molly, it was 1982. Then various stuff happened and a man found me, Gene Hunt. He was a DCI and he and his team found me. Turned out that I was his new DI. So then, well I just had to live normally, in real time, the same as I do here, except it was 1982 and then I...I got shot again and...And then I woke up here in hospital.'

'Hold on Mum, so Gene Hunt is some man from 1982?'

'Yes and I know it sounds mad but...'

'I believe you.'

'What?'

'I believe you; hold on Mum, I'll show you why.'

Molly got up from the sofa and went out of the room, returning with an old and yellowed newspaper in her hand.

'Here, I found this in Evan's house, I didn't know what it was then, I just thought she looked like you and had your surname...'

'Huh?' Alex said as she stared at the paper wildly as she read the article and gasped at the picture.

She was laid on the floor, blood seeping from her stomach, in 1982.

_DI Drake was shot by her DCI, Gene Hunt yesterday, she is currently in hospital..._

But that's all she had to read before she threw down the old newspaper,

'I can't believe it...' She put her head in her hands,

'Mum, did this Gene guy really shoot you? Was he horrible?'

Alex looked up at her daughter, 'No, it was an...An accident. And no...He was...oh Molly; he was the most wonderful man I've ever met.' She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Molly sat down next to her and put her arms around her. 'Mum? Do you miss them?'

Alex sniffed, 'I don't know, I missed you more though Molls, I love you and I'm so sorry for leaving you...'

'How do you mean?' She frowned, 'How long were you there?'

'More than a year Molls, and I used to get little snippets of 2008 in my dreams and through radios and things.'

'More than a year?'

'Yeah, but Molls?'

'Yes Mum?'

'Promise you won't tell anyone? Because I'll forget...in time...it'll just be me and you, I promise, I'm so sorry.' She sobbed as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

'I have to forget.' She whispered into her hair as she held Molly tighter.

* * * *

'How is she?' Gene asked a doctor, who had just left the operating theatre,

'If there are no complications she should wake up in the next day or two sir.'

Gene's eyes widened, 'She's going to be alright?'

'Should be, yes.'

'Can I see her?'

'Ermm, not now, no sir. But come back tomorrow and you can see her then.'

'Ok, umm, thanks.' Gene said as he turned and made his way back to her apartment. He hadn't been home since Alex had been shot and he didn't intend to. He slept on her sofa, praying to Gods he didn't' believe in that she'd wake up soon.

**There we go. Chapter 2! I know this story is taking a while to kick off but there should be some more proper plot developments next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you! =D**


	3. Hospitals

**Hi! Here's chapter 3 too. The Document Manager was down so I've had time to write this! Hope you like it and please review! As usual! Tee hee. =D Happy Reading! =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, the BBC does...boo hoo.**

**Chapter 3 – Hospitals**

Alex woke up early the next day in her room and glanced around. The bedroom seemed somehow alien to her now, its plain white walls and wooden furniture seemed to be so boring compared to the bright colours of her flat above Luigi's. After dragging herself out of bed Alex felt a pang of something close to homesickness when she opened her wardrobe. Suit after boring suit of grey, brown and black stared her in the face along with some plain jeans and white shirts.

She sighed as she pulled on a pair of grey trousers and a white shirt. She missed the clothes in 1982, she didn't want to wear this, and she wanted to wear her blue skinny jeans with the red stripe up the side, her red shirt and favourite white leather jacket.

_Stop thinking like that Alex. This is 2008, this is where you belong. And they don't sell stuff like that so much here. So get on with it. You're back here, with Molly. Just what you wanted. _

An hour later Alex was stood at her front door waving Molly goodbye,

'Bye Mum! See you later, love you!' She called as she hopped into Evan's car so he could drive her to school.

'Bye Molls, love you too.'

Alex shut the door with a sad sigh, still feeling out of place with straight hair and no eye makeup on.

'Oh sod it. I'm going shopping.' She said to herself before grabbing her purse and heading out towards the nearest tube station.

_No-one will notice much if I change my style just a little bit. Gods, I even miss having curly hair..._

* * * *

Gene entered the hospital through the large double doors and strode over to the desk,

'I'm here to see Alex Drake.'

'Right sir, room thirty four, do you know the way?'

But Gene had already set off down the corridor. Today, he was determined. Determined that Alex would wake up, she had to. He couldn't wait any longer; the dreams and pain of seeing her, bleeding on the floor were killing him. He had to see her, sat up in bed, talking, laughing, god, even crying! He didn't care, as long as she was alive.

'Can I go in?' He asked a nurse stood outside the room,

'Yes. She isn't awake yet, but is showing all good signs.'

And so Gene strode into the room.

* * * *

Alex got off at Oxford Street and headed up the stairs to the street above, taking in the familiar smell of London Tube stations, disgusting as it was it kept repeating to her, you're home, you're home.

In a daze of excitement at every poster, newspaper and person that told her once again that she was back in 2008 Alex spotted a good looking vintage shop on the other side of the street.

She turned and stepped into the road, in a rush of excitement and relief of the situation finally hitting her.

Slam! Something heavy slammed with a colossal force into her, sending her flying upwards, screaming.

She hit the floor with a massive bump and the last she heard was a crack as her head hit the pavement and blood trickled and pooled around her head.

* * * *

Alex's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room, she was in hospital again. But to her dismay she took it all in. It wasn't absolutely pristine; there were no 'NO SMOKING' signs. But more importantly the newspaper on the bedside table read 5th April 1982.

'No, no,no. Please no. I have to be with Molly. I can't leave her again...' She whispered, frantically looking around.

Then she heard a familiar voice outside of the room, Gene's voice.

She watched nervously as the door swung open and Gene stepped through.

And gasped.

'Bolly!'

Gene went to her bedside and knelt down, 'How are you.'

'Oh God Gene, I went back. I saw Molly, I was home. Then...then...a car hit me and I...I ended up here again!' Her breathing got more hysterical as she talked, staring at Gene like he were a ghost.

Gene's eyes widened, 'Oh God Bolls, I'm so sorry...'

'No you're not! You don't even believe me!' She said, hiccupping hysterically,

'I do Bolls. I believe you, and that's why you couldn't see Molly and where you get all that Psychiatry crap from...'

Alex looked at him, 'You...you believe me?' She said before breaking down in tears.

Gene held her close to him, stroking her hair as she cried, 'Yes Bolls, not really any other excuse for you acting like an absolute nutter.' He said, trying to make her smile,

Alex pulled back to face him, 'Gene, what am I going to do? You're going to get arrested for shooting me, and then who am I going to have? What about Molly? She needs me Gene, and I'm sorry, but more than you.' She said in between torrents of tears.

'I don't know Bolls, what I do know is you need to act normal, I'll get you discharged and then we can think about things, but crying is going to get us nowhere.' He told her, standing up and handing her clothes to her.

'I'll be back in a minute Bolls, just get dressed, then I'll take you home.'

'Ok...' Alex said, wiping her face and taking her clothes from Gene, trying to stop the tears.

_What am I going to do? What if I can't get back? What if I die in 2008? What happens then? And Molly...oh God Molly, I'm so sorry...if there was a way to get back...or to bring you here..._

* * * *

Molly was sat in her Maths class when the announcements came through the loudspeaker.

'Can Molly Drake please come to reception?'

Everyone stared at her as she put her books in her bag and walked out of the classroom, whispering and gossiping.

Molly entered reception and her eyes widened when she saw two police officers stood there. Looking at her sympathetically.

'What! What's wrong! Where's Mum! Tell me!' She shouted, running towards them.

'Molly, Molly. We're so sorry, your Mum's in hospital again, she was hit by a car this morning, but it's a lot more serious this time, we've got her on a life support machine but if she doesn't wake up in the next 48 hours...' The police officer trailed off as Molly began crying,

'Then what?'

'Then you and your Godfather will have to think about turning it off...'

'No! Mum! Can I see her! Oh God, no please! I just got her back! And if she goes there again!' Molly said, now sobbing uncontrollably as different things ran through her mind. Would her Mum die? Was she in 1982 now? Would she come back? What was going on?

But then when she was in the police car on the way to the hospital the weirdest thing happened, the radio suddenly crackled in to life and a man's voice said to Molly.

'Not long now Molly, it'll start soon.'

'Did you hear that?' Molly asked,

'Hear what?'

'The radio! It said, not long now Molly, It'll start soon!'

'Molly, the radio isn't on.'

'Yes it was! It said that! Arrgh!' She gasped as her head was hit by a sharp burst of pain and she raised a hand to it quickly.

'What's wrong Molly?'

'I don't know, but my head really hurts, like a really sharp pain...' She gasped again as she tried to massage her head but it wasn't working and she began crying from the pain.

'Molly? Molly?'

But her surroundings were becoming blurry, she grabbed onto the seat and everything came back in to focus.

'I feel really dizzy, my head hurts...'

'Ok, well don't talk, just sit there yeah? We're almost there, I'm going to get you checked out by a doctor, this is weird.' The police officer said, looking worriedly at Molly.

* * * *

Alex and Gene entered the apartment and Alex collapsed on to the sofa crying.

'Gene, seriously, what are we going to do?'

Gene sat on the sofa and put an arm around her, 'I have a sort of idea, but I'm not telling you now, Bolls, you need to sleep.'

'Ok, Gene, you don't have to do this you know, help me. It's not to do with you.'

'It is Bolls, I know you're not from here, so I have to help you, now stop arguing and go to bed, please Bolls, just get some sleep.'

'Ok, see you in the morning, are you staying here?'

'Yeah, I'll be right here Bolls, all the time. Whenever you need me.'

Alex gave him a small smile before going into the bedroom and collapsing on the bed, Molly and Gene's face intervened into her dreams.

**There we are! Chapter 3! Hope you liked it, please review! Thank you for reading! X =D**


	4. Headaches

**Hi! As usual massive thank you to all who have reviewed! Keep them coming! To those of you who haven't...(ahem)...REVIEW!!!! ...Please? Tee hee. Anyway, here is the next chapter, Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes... if I did...the fun I could have...tee hee...=D**

**Chapter 4 – Headaches**

'What's seems to be the problem?' A balding doctor asked the police officer who was stood in the hospital reception with Molly.

'I have no idea, her Mum's in intensive care you see, we were bringing her down here when she started hearing voices on the radio, and then she said her head hurt really badly.' The police officer said, looking at Molly whose face was white as a sheet.

'I'm fine, really...' Molly said weakly as her body swayed slowly backwards as she fainted and hit the floor.

'Molly! Molly! Molly? Can you hear me? Molly, can you hear me? Wake up, please open your eyes if you can hear me!'

The voice was distant in Molly's head, as if it were echoing down a long tunnel; finally she opened her eyes to see the police officer, doctor and a few paramedics all crouched around her on the floor.

'Huh? What? Ow...' She said, gasping with pain as the stabbing sensation hit her head once more.

'Are you still getting those pains in your head Molly?' The doctor asked her,

'Umm, yeah, it really hurts...' She said as another wave of faintness hit her and her head drooped sleepily.

'Right, we need to get her in a bed, do some checks...'

Molly was then wheeled down the corridor into a room where she was wired up to any number of bleeping and whirring machines as she gasped every time the pain hit her head.

* * * *

Molly's face appeared in Alex's dream, slightly blurry as Alex tried to reach for her.

Alex sat up suddenly, and looked around her room. There in the corner of her eye, stood Molly but Alex knew that if she turned to face her daughter she would disappear. But then something happened that had never happened before, Molly spoke.

'Mum, are you there. Oh Mum, my head hurts so much. I don't know...I can't feel...just pain...can't see...bright white light...Mum? Mum?'

'Molly!' Alex's head whipped around to see an empty corner; just as she thought. Molly had disappeared but her words still echoed in her mind.

'Bolls?' Gene appeared at the doorway, he had heard her call out.

'What happened?' He asked, going to sit on the edge of the bed. He was no longer wearing his jacket or tie and had undone some buttons, Alex presumed that he had been sleeping on the couch and felt guilty for not offering him the bed.

'I don't know...' Alex said, still confused as she stared transfixed at the corner where Molly had disappeared.

'Tell me Bolls, what about Molly?'

'Well, before...before I went back I used to see Molly in the corner of my eye, when I'd turn around she'd disappear. Well...that just happened again but...but she...oh Gene...she spoke...it was her...but then when I turned around she disappeared...just like before...' Alex said, small tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

Gene put a hand on her shoulder, not sure how to comfort her, 'Umm, what did she say?'

Alex sniffed, wiping her face with the back of her hand, 'Don't really know, didn't make a lot of sense, she said that her head really hurt and that she couldn't feel or see anything...something about bright white light...and she kept saying Mum...that's all really...'

'Oh...well...ummm...listen Bolls, I don't really know how to get you back...'

But Alex cut him off, 'But you said you had an idea...do you?'

Gene looked nervous, 'Well...yeah...but...I wouldn't be able to do it...besides...it wouldn't work Bolls...and I couldn't afford for it to go wrong...in fact I'd refuse to do it...couldn't risk it.'

Alex frowned at him, 'Well tell me it!' She said, wondering why he wouldn't do it even though he had promised to help her,

'No. I'm not doing it Bolls. No way.'

But Alex got a little angry now, 'No. Tell me, now, I thought you wanted to help!'

'I do Bolls, honestly I do, but I can't do that.'

'Tell me.' She said in a dangerous voice

'Fine. I will, but I'm not doing it.'

'Fine, whatever, just tell me.'

'I thought that if I shot you again, maybe you'd go back...'

But Alex now sat up straighter and cut him off, 'Yes! That could work! Because I went back last time you shot me! If you did it again! We could cover it up, so you wouldn't get arrested...' But she trailed off; remembering that Gene was already in hot water and it was only a matter of time before he was pulled in for questioning.

'No Bolls. Suppose it didn't work. What if I killed you? What then? I couldn't do it Bolls. No way. I want to help, but I'm not risking it.'

'But!'

'No Bolls. Not another word. I'm not doing it.'

'Fine! If you don't want to help me, then get out! Go away! You don't care really! I bet you were only doing it to bloody get in my knickers anyway! Sod off Gene!' She shouted at him, getting angry.

Gene looked taken aback, 'Get into your...no! I did not, but if that's what you think then fine. Don't know why I bothered.' He muttered before storming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. And then appearing again.

'Oh, and by the way, super says you need to be in work today, so hurry up DI Drake.' He said, over pronouncing her professional title.

Alex scowled at his retreating form as he once again exited the room before she sat back down on the bed.

'Crap.'

* * * *

Chris was sat in CID when his head snapped up to see his DCI storm in and go into his office, slamming the door and closing the blinds.

_Wonder what's up with him...you stupid arse...he's bloody angry about being charged...super must have told him that he's going to get pulled into questioning...still don't understand how he missed that blonde tart...he never misses...I wonder if...I swear I heard...no, they'd think I was mad...or trying to make excuses...still...I think I'm going to go look...can't hurt..._

Chris stood up and made for the door, pulling his denim jacket on as he went,

'Where you going baby?' Shaz asked after him,

'Oh, umm, just going to take a look at something, won't be long...see you in an hour, yeah?'

Shaz frowned at him but let him go anyway, 'Ok, just stay safe yeah?'

'Yeah, don't worry. Love you.'

Shaz smiled, 'Love you too.'

Then Chris walked out of CID and took the tube to his destination, replaying that fateful day in his mind over and over again.

_I swear I heard it..._

* * * *

'Gene? A word?' The new superintendent asked Gene,

'Umm, yeah. Sure.' Gene grunted, letting the senior officer into his office and drawing the blinds.

'You know why I'm here Gene. We're questioning you this afternoon, we'll send two plods to come get you at around two, have a nice day.' He said as he let himself out of the office.

'Right.' Gene muttered before closing the door again and grabbing the scotch and pouring himself a large measure.

'Hope you're bloody grateful Bolly.' He said angrily under his breath as he took a large gulp of his drink and thought, horrified by his impending jail sentence.

**There we go! I know certain things like the detail about Chris and Molly may seem weird now but they will all make sense soon! Hope you liked the chapter! Please tell me your thoughts! Thank you! X =D**


	5. Questions and Answers

**Hi! Look at you, two chapters in one night! You lucky so and so's! But I just had to write this chapter sooner rather than later because I have actually got addicted to writing this story! I absolutely love writing it! The reviews are just so encouraging that I can't help it! I always say thank you to those of you who have reviewed but I would just like to give a special thanks to... pkmnfreak, Gem6, Smurf12345, lioness2611, victoriarosetimelord and . If any of you have reviewed and are not on the list, don't take it personally I just couldn't find your name in my email inbox, I empty it regularly you see, but thank you to you too! I love y'all! Anyway, here is the next chapter, Happy reading! =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...if I did I wouldn't have to write this story because it would be happening! Tee hee. =D**

**Chapter 5 – Questions amd Answers**

'Hmmm, Molly. The thing is we can't seem to be able to find the problem. Everything is coming up perfectly normal. Your heart rate is fine, your pulse, your blood pressure and your blood tests came back perfectly normal. Yet you are obviously in immense pain...I'm so sorry Molly. We just can't work it out.' A doctor addressed Molly, who was laid in a hospital bed, wired up to machines.

Molly looked at him as she winced from the pain in her head, 'I don't know either...is my Mum ok?' She asked as another stab of pain hit her, she just didn't understand what was going on.

The doctor looked at her sympathetically, 'I'm afraid there has been no more news, she's seriously injured and is not strong enough for us to operate.' He didn't tell her that if she didn't wake up in the next 24 hours then her family would have to consider either keeping her alive by the life support machine or turning it off.

_The poor girl doesn't need to know that, she's got enough on her plate knowing it's so serious. Not to mention the pains...I just can't work it out._

Molly nodded weakly, 'Ok...can these things be unhooked now?'

'Ummm, well I'm sorry Molly but we can't, we haven't worked out what's wrong with you yet, we're going to have to leave them on.'

But before Molly could respond an even stronger stab of pain hit her and she screamed out.

'Molly!'

'Sorry, that just really hurt, even more than the others...' She trailed off as she felt faint again,

'Molly! I need you to listen, we can't have you falling asleep, promise me you'll try to stay awake, it could be dangerous if you sleep.'

'Ok, I'll try...' Molly said, still wincing from the extreme pain every minute.

* * * *

Alex burst through the doors of CID, fuming inside. Though a part of her was glad to be wearing the 1980s clothes, she'd have to get some when she got home, she couldn't live with those trouser suits. If she ever got home now that Gene had deserted her...

But a little voice in the back of her mind whispered to her...

_You shouldn't have blown up at him like that. You know he was only trying to help; now you've just gone and made him close up again. He just didn't want to risk hurting you or even killing you...he already almost did that...he was trying to help..._

'Ma'am? You alright? How are you?' Shaz asked her,

'Oh, hi Shaz. Yeah, I'm alright, thanks. Where's Chris?' She asked, realising that he wasn't there.

'I don't know exactly, said he needed to go out, should be back soon he said.'

Alex nodded, 'Oh right, ok. DCI Hunt here?'

Shaz frowned at the use of his title, 'Umm, yeah. Locked himself in his office, the super came in earlier, he's getting questioned later today.'

Alex looked over to the office concerned, 'Oh right Shaz, thanks.' She then got up and went to try open the office door but it wouldn't budge.

She hammered on the door, 'Gene! Open up! I need to talk to you.' But there was no response so she took up banging on the door again.

'Gene! Gene! Come on! Ope...' But the door then opened quickly to reveal Gene stood, whisky bottle in hand.

'What?' He said viciously, staring at her.

'Can I come in? I need to talk to you. Please?' She looked up at him with her sad eyes and he grudgingly let her in, closing the door behind them.

'Come on then Drake, get on with it then get out. You've already pointed out that you don't want anything to do with me.'

'Gene, don't do that. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get mad like tha...'

But the door opened and two police officers stepped through.

'Right Mr Hunt, we're ready for you.'

Gene looked from Alex to the police officers then back to Alex.

'Right, I'm coming. DI Drake was just leaving.'

Alex frowned at him.

'You heard, go.' He said, gesturing to the door as she walked out and he left with the police officers.

Alex sighed, 'Gene!' She called after him before sinking into her chair.

'I'm so sorry Gene...' She muttered as she stared blankly at the case file in front of her, not taking in any of the information.

'I'm so sorry...'

* * * *

Chris got out of the tube and headed up to the London street above, and jogging to the very place he had been just a few days ago.

Everything looked the same, same ground, same stone walls. Except now there was a small stain of blood on the concrete.

Where his DI had laid after being shot.

'Please, please let me be right...' Chris muttered to himself as he looked around.

But then he saw it. Something glimmering in the weeds growing in between the cracks of the ground.

He bent over to get a closer look. 'Gotcha...' He muttered, taking out a chisel from his back pocket and began hammering at the concrete.

Trying to extract the bullet that was half lodged into the concrete.

* * * *

'Right DCI Hunt, can you tell me about the shooting of DI Drake?' A detective asked Gene from the other side of the interview table, it was a weird sensation for Gene to be sat on that side of the table rather than the other side threatening to cut off some criminals balls, fry them and feed them to the dogs if they didn't co-operate.

Oh yes, this was very different indeed.

**Ha ha! Yes! I will once again leave you in suspense! (evil laugh)! Tee hee! But don't worry! Some questions will be answered next chapter! Hope you liked this one! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading! X =D review! Tee hee. =D**


	6. Revelations

**Hi! Again, massive thank you and choccie chip cyber cookies to everyone who reviewed! If you haven't...please...REVIEW! (ahem) I mean...I'd be very grateful if you reviewed...**

**Tee hee, anyway, here is the next chapter; if anyone has figured out the Chris thing already then you are very clever and extra cookie for you, tee hee. But that will be revealed this chapter! Hope you like it and Happy Reading! =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...otherwise I'd be rich enough to actually send you cookies...tee hee. Or bribe you into reviewing...=D**

**Chapter 6 – Revelations**

'Doctor! I need a Doctor! Her heart rate is decreasing and not particularly slowly!' A nurse called down the corridor, leaning out of the room where Molly was laid in a bed, gasping for breath.

A doctor quickly began running down the corridor, reaching Molly and his eyes widened as he saw the twelve year old gasping for breath and clutching her head.

'Molly! Can you hear me? Molly!' He asked, pumping on her chest, trying to get her heart pumping faster.

'Mum...Mum...are you there?' Molly whispered weakly between gasping for air and wincing from the extreme stabbing pain in her head that just seemed to be getting worse.

'Molly! Molly!'

But white light now surrounded the doctor and his form was fuzzy in front of Molly's eyes as the bright white light began to seep around him. It wasn't long before she could no longer see anything but the bright white light. And she could only just hear the voice of the doctor pumping on her chest shouting, 'Molly! Stay with us Molly!'

But she gave herself over to the bright light and let it consume her senses.

* * * *

Gene sighed as he recounted the story for a second time to the detective on the other side of the desk.

'I've already said, I came round the corner to see some Irish bloke in his mid fifties holding a gun at Bolly, so I pointed mine at him. After he said some stuff I couldn't understand to Bolly, amongst it a threat to shoot her I shot him and he died there on the floor. When I asked Bolls who he was she just said he was a corrupt police officer. This Jennette woman who was also Irish then had hold of Bolly and held a gun to her head, so I tried to shoot her but I must have missed because the next thing I saw was Bolly kneeling on the ground, bleeding...' At that part he trailed off at the horrific memory and feelings that he'd shot her...

The detective frowned at him, 'How did you know this Jennette woman?'

'Oh, ermm, she's apparently the sister of a suspect in the case...I ermm...I slept with her. But she's a right tart; I found that out pretty quick...chucked her out. Dunno what she had to do with Bolls though, but she always hinted that she couldn't be trusted...'

'What, that DI Drake couldn't be trusted, or herself?'

'Oh, Bolly, I guess that she was with the other Irish guy since she was Irish herself.'

'Yes well DCI Hunt, you are in no position to be making guesses.'

Gene just looked down at the table, wondering if this would ever end.

'I have a statement here from someone who was outside CID around the time you suspended DI Drake, saying, and I quote..._And if you get in my way, I swear to God I will kill you._ Can you explain this Hunt? Seems to me a mighty coincidence, you're angry, you swear to kill her then she ends up shot, explain?'

Gene sighed, 'I know how it looks, but I didn't mean it. I don't want her dead and I never have and I would never ever shoot her on purpose. But you know what? If you want to convict me then fine. My life's going nowhere, I don't care anymore, I really don't.'

The detective raised his eyebrows, 'Well I think you did mean to kill her Hunt, and I'll make damn sure that you go down for it. Right, take him to the cells.' He ordered a police officer stood at the back of the room as he took hold of Gene and led him out of the room.

'Wait! Officer! I can prove that he didn't do it! I've got evidence!' Chris skidded down the corridor, waving a small plastic bag that seemed to contain something small and metal.

'Skelton? What is the meaning of all this?'

Chris stood there panting as Gene stared at him, 'He didn't do it Sir, look at this.' He handed the bag to the detective and waited as he examined its contents.

* * * *

Molly seemed to be no-where. All that surrounded her was bright white light. She couldn't hear anything, smell anything or see anything but the light. It hurt her eyes but it hurt more when she shut them. She couldn't feel either, she didn't seem to be standing on anything, but didn't feel as if she were floating either. It was just...nothing.

'Am I in heaven?' She asked herself.

She wasn't even sure whether she was standing, she could have been lying down, or sat down for all she knew. It was just a bright white nothingness...

* * * *

Alex walked out of the CID room and down the corridor to where Gene was being questioned but she was taken aback to see the detective and Gene exit the room with Chris!

Weirder still Gene wasn't in handcuffs, or being taken to the cells, in fact the detective looked positively friendly towards him and Gene seemed to have a look of relief on his face.

But Alex also saw traces of something else...bemusement? Amazement? Disbelief?

'Gene? What's going on?' She reached them and asked,

But the detective now turned to face Alex, 'Chris, why don't you tell DI Drake what you've explained and proven to us?'

Chris looked up, 'Me? Oh, right.' He said, digging in his back pocket and taking out a small plastic bag.

'Umm, well. I was thinking a few nights back how the Guv has never missed before in his life and it gave me an idea, well a hunch really, I didn't really expect to be right but I went and looked anyway and I found it.'

'What?'

'This, look.' He handed Alex the bag.

Alex stared at it in amazement; in the bag was a bullet, slightly smashed at the tip where it had hit something hard like concrete.

'Is this?...

'Yep. That's the Guv's bullet. Same make as his gun you see, whereas the bullet they pulled out of you ma'am, was a different make all together. Which means...'

'That someone else shot me, someone who must have been hiding somewhere behind the walls...' Alex cut in before Chris could finish.

Chris smiled, 'Exactly ma'am.'

Alex looked at Gene, 'So your bullet didn't hit me? You did miss, but you didn't hit me? It just flew and hit the floor eventually? Someone else shot me?' She said in a daze, overwhelmed by the information.

'Four out of four Miss Marple, well done.' Gene said,

_He didn't shoot me! Gene's going to be OK! It's alright...wow, Chris._

Alex grinned, ecstatic from the happiness this was bringing her and then she did the only thing she could think of.

She put both hands on Gene shoulders.

And kissed him. Hard.

_Bloody hell. It's not like I worked it out...oh you idiot! Kiss her back you bloody sod!_

So he did, he kissed her back.

The detective and Chris just stared at them as they kissed each other like a couple who hadn't seen each other in months. Eventually, after getting over the shock Chris cleared his throat.

'Ahem, ummm, Guv? Ma'am?'

Alex pulled away from Gene and looked at Chris, 'Oh Chris! You absolutely amazing man! I don't know how the hell you did it but thank you!' She said as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

'S'alright Ma'am...ummm, I'm gonna go tell Shazza...' He said, embarrassed.

'Right ok Chris, thanks again.'

'Yeah, thanks mate. Really.' Gene said before Chris walked away to tell his fiancée.

_Bloody hell, she just kissed me the way I've wanted to kiss her for months...she's one hell of kisser...jesus christ..._

Alex turned back to face the two men.

'Umm, right you two, ermm, well we still have DI Drake here's assaulter to catch so you better get on it hadn't you?'

'Right, ok Sir.' Alex said before walking away like nothing had happened.

'Bloody hell...' Gene muttered before following her and leaving the detective to stare after the pair dumbfounded.

'Oh I don't know, it's all a bit unbelievable if I'm honest, first it turns out he's totally innocent then they go shoving their tongues down each other's throats in the middle of the station...' He muttered to himself before going back to his own office.

**There we go! So the whole Chris thing was revealed! Tee hee, did you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter...marks out of ten??? Tee hee. Thanks for reading and hope you liked it! X =D**


	7. Confessions

**Hi! Ok, first of all really sorry for the quite long wait for this one! It's been near on a week! Sorry! I've been really busy and didn't know that I was going to be so busy! Anyway, it's here now, I hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! If you haven't...REVIEW!... (ahem)...I mean I would be sincerely grateful if you were so kind as to review my story...tee hee. =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes... (sigh)...tee hee, I do own this story though! Yay! =D**

**Chapter 7 – Confessions**

Once back in the office Alex took her usual place behind her desk and looked at the case file in front of her, still not able to concentrate as her head continued to spin from _the kiss._

Seconds afterwards Gene burst through the doors and glanced around, his eyes staying on Alex for a little longer than they did on everything else before they spun back to an empty desk.

'Where's Ray?' He asked, addressing the whole room as they stared at him, news travelled fast and they had already heard about Gene's innocence and of more importance to them the kiss that their DCI and DI had shared slap bang in the middle of the corridor.

But now Shaz piped up nervously, 'Umm, well he hasn't been here since you were arrested formally a few days ago Guv, we haven't been able to contact him...'

Gene frowned, 'What do you mean? When did he go?'

'Don't know Guv, we just came in after you'd been arrested and he was gone, haven't heard from him since, won't answer his phone either Guv.' Chris said, backing Shaz's story up.

'Oh bloody hell, the army...' Alex muttered under her breath.

Gene spun around to face her, trying not to let his face flush red as he looked at her.

'What Bolls?'

'He...ermm...when he found out about all this corruption stuff he tried to sign up for the army, I managed to persuade him, but I think he might have had enough with you going and all...' Alex told him, also trying not to blush by not meeting his eye.

'So where the hell is he?'

'I've no idea, could be waiting to be accepted or at a training camp as we speak.'

'Crap.' Gene said abruptly.

'Umm, Guv? Shaz said, trying to get Gene's attention.

'What?'

'Umm, the super said we have to find DI Drake's assaulter and if Ray's decided he doesn't wanna be here anymore then to leave him to himself.'

Gene raised his eyebrows at Shaz, 'His words Guv, not mine.' Shaz said,

'I know Shaz, fine, we'll find this cop-almost-killer and then we can find Raymoundo, wherever the hell he's skipped off to.' Gene said, turning to the board where pictures of Alex's shooting were pinned up.

His eyes rested on the same image that had been haunting his dreams for months, Alex, knelt on the floor, clutching her bleeding torso.

He quickly snapped up his hand and pulled down the photo, the image of Alex's shooting still cut him to the core, even though he was now in the knowledge that it wasn't his doing. But it almost made it worst, all he wanted now was to find the bugger and slam him against the Quattro until he wasn't fit for even the worst jail cell.

'Gene?'

Gene heard Alex behind him and he turned around, stuffing the photo into his coat pocket.

'Luigi's?'

Gene glanced at the clock; it read half past six. 'Yeah, come on, beer o'clock boys! And you all owe me and Bolly Knickers here a drink.'

'Righto Guv! Be there in a minute.' Chris called, helping Shaz into her coat as Gene and Alex left the station.

Luigi cheered as they entered the restaurant, ushering them to a table for two and setting a bottle of champagne on the table for them.

'On the house Signor Hunt, Sigrorina Drake.' He said, nodding to the pair as they took their seats.

'Thank you Luigi.' Alex said as she gave him a warm smile before returning her attention to Gene.

'Where are the boys, I want a whisky before I crack that open.' Gene said, gesturing to the bottle.

'Hold on, look, this is Bollinger.' Alex said, laughing as he showed him the label.

'Oh good god the sentimental old fool.' Gene muttered, looking at Luigi.

'Gene, it was very nice of him...even if he is a sentimental old fool.' She laughed, smiling at him.

Gene stared at her for a few seconds but they were interrupted by the others coming in.

'Hey Guv! Hold on, what d'ya want?' Chris asked as they all sat down with them.

'Umm, a whisky for me Chris and Bolls?'

'Oh I'll have a white wine please Chris, thanks.' She said, smiling at him before turning back to Gene.

'You know you should be the one buying him drink.'

Gene raised an eyebrow, 'Yeah? Why's that then?'

'He figured it out! That you didn't shoot me, I'm buying him one for it, you should too.'

'Yeah, yeah, I do know Bolls, I'm just having you on, I'm gonna buy him one later, and hey, don't I get one from you?' He asked, but then continued.

'Well...you already gave me your thanks I suppose...it was very nice.' He said, winking at her and getting up and going over to the bar before she could respond.

Alex just gaped at him as he walked away, 'Oh I'll get you for that Gene Hunt...' She muttered under her breath.

'Here you go Ma'am, Guv.' Chris said placing the drinks in front of them after Gene had returned.

'Thanks Chris.' They said together before Gene downed his in one and Alex in two.

'You know you're as bad as me Bolls.' Gene said, gesturing at her empty glass.

'Mmm...Maybe I am...well I think I deserve to get wasted every now and again.'

'You certainly do Bolls, you certainly do.' Gene said.

Alex just smiled at him, causing him to stare at her yet again, thoughts and memories of her kissing him still running through his head.

'Umm, guv?' A voice from behind him said,

Gene turned around in his chair, 'Yeah Chris?'

'Oh just me and Shaz are off now, see you tomorrow.' He said as Shaz joined him.

'Rightio Chris, and thanks for earlier by the way.' Gene said in true appreciation.

Chris looked embarrassed again, 'No problem Guv...'

'Yeah, anyway, see you.'

'Night ma'am.' Shaz said, talking to Alex,

'Night Shaz.' Alex replied, giving Shaz a warm smile before they left.

Alex turned back to Gene. 'So...better crack this open hadn't I?' She said, gesturing to the bottle of Bollinger.

'Yup.'

Alex reached for the bottle and desperately tried to pull the top off, failing miserably.

'Come here Bolls.' Gene said, sighing as he put his hand out for the bottle.

'Fine.' Alex said, handing it to him.

Gene expertly popped the top off and Alex laughed as it bounced off Luigi's head.

'I always was a good shot.' Gene said, pouring them both a glass.

'Yep.' Alex said, taking a sizeable gulp from her glass before Gene smiled wickedly.

'What?' she asked him.

Gene laughed, 'Remember what I said when I first met you?'

'Mmm, I'm a bit drunk Gene, I don't remember these things...'

'I said that I'd have to get a whole bottle of Bolly down you to get you to drop your knickers.'

Alex frowned and leant back, glass in hand. 'So you did.'

Gene raised an eyebrow, smirking. 'So, if I get this whole bottle down you...' He said, teasing her.

Alex leant forward on the table, until her face was quite close to his. 'Listen Gene Hunt...it's going to take something a bit different that a bottle of Bolly to get me to drop my knickers for you, understand?'

'Fine...just a thought...'

'Yeah well don't think Gene, it doesn't become you.' Alex joked,

But this time Gene leant forward across the table, 'Can I point one thing out?'

'Yeah.'

'You DI Bolly Knickers are the one who snogged my face off in the middle of the station.'

Alex opened her mouth to speak but Gene continued, 'Not that I'm complaining, it was very...enjoyable.' He said, meeting her eyes as he smiled that wicked smile yet again.

Alex huffed and leant back again in her chair.

For the next few minutes they both drank in silence, both deep in thought though the other didn't know.

Finally after much thought Alex spoke, but it was barely a whisper.

'I meant what I said Gene, when I got shot, what I said to you, I meant every word of it.' She said, her voice barely audible. But he heard.

He looked up at her, almost shocked, meeting her gaze but in a different way, not teasing but genuine. And for a moment Alex thought she saw the Gene she loved, the kind, good and honest man beneath, Gene Hunt, her constant.

But quickly he recovered and became again the Gene Genie, the Manc Lion, lion of the Fenchurch East. But also the Gene Hunt Alex loved and he said this, but avoided the second part of what Alex had told him that fateful day when someone had shot her.

'Yes Bolls, I do believe you, I know you come from the future, and Molly's there, and I'll help you Bolls, I'll help you get back.'

Alex sighed and leant across the table, her face close to his for not the first time that night.

'I know Gene, I know you want to help, and I'm really thankful for that, I'm thankful for everything you've ever done for me but what about the other thing I told you. I meant that too, I did Gene. I don't know why but it's true.' She whispered, still looking into his eyes.

Gene swallowed nervously but did not move back, 'You...you meant that?' He said in a voice even quieter than hers.

Alex gave a small nod, 'Yes...'

'Say it.' Gene cut her off, looking at her with urgent and pleading eyes and Alex saw again the kind, good and honest Gene Hunt.

'I love you Gene Hunt.' She whispered, her gaze not straying from his.

Gene smiled, 'I love you too Bolls.' He said, a little louder than hers before he kissed her and took her hand, leading her upstairs, grabbing the bottle of Bolly as they went.

**There we go! I know it's a tad fluffy but it is important to the plot! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, the next one could be a while too, I'm quite busy this week but I'll try to find time for y'all! Please review! Thank you! X =D**


	8. Life or Death

**Hiya! Not busy tonight so I have time to write! Yay! Tee hee, thanks for all the lovely reviews as **usual** and please review this chapter! I hope you like it and Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ashes to Ashes, the darn BBC does...=D**

**Chapter 8 – Life and Death**

Molly did not know how long she had been here. It could have been seconds or it could have been years. The bright white light had not faded and Molly still looked around in amazement, trying to work out where she was, it was just nothing.

* * * *

Gene looked down at Alex's sleeping form, her head was laid against his bare chest and his arms were wrapped around her.

Her breath tickled him as she breathed and smiled in her sleep and Gene sighed contently.

A part of him wanted her to never wake up, for this night to be endless and for him to lie there forever with her in his arms and the memories of the previous hours.

But another part wanted her to wake up in the morning with him, smile and then he wanted to walk into CID with his arm around her just to show everyone that she was his. At last.

But then he turned his thoughts to more complicated matters. What if Alex went back? What about Molly? No, he knew this bliss couldn't last, it was too complicated but he didn't want to ever let her go. But he would, she needed Molly.

He sighed again, this time sadly before settling down to sleep next to her.

* * * *

'Where are the Guv and DI Drake? Have you seen them Shaz?' Chris asked Shaz.

The whole team was waiting for the pair who, so far, were twenty minutes late for work, Gene Hunt had never been late in his life, so where was he now? And where was DI Drake?

* * * *

Gene watched as Alex woke up and once he was sure she was sufficiently awake he sat up and faced her.

'Alex...we...we shouldn't have done that.' He muttered, looking down.

The smile fell from Alex's face as she stared at him, 'What! Why? Huh? What...what do you mean Gene...Gene?' She stuttered, unable to believe it, tears forming in her eyes.

Gene looked up, 'You're going to regret it, what if you go home? Well, you have to, what about Molly? Now I've just gone and given you another reason to stay, and that's wrong because Molly needs...'

But now Alex cut him off by moving to sit next to him, 'Gene, is that the only reason you regret it? Not because you didn't want us to...you know...but just because of Molly?' She asked him.

'Yes! Of course Bolls, if things had been different Bolls...but it's just so complicated...'

But Alex cut him off again, 'Gene, when I go back I'm glad because I'll have the memories and I'll know that you love me...I don't regret it.'

'But what about me Bolls? What about me when you're gone? I'll have nobody, just some memories, don't get me wrong, they're great memories Bolly, but what am I going to do?' He asked, his voice raising.

Alex looked at him, 'I...I don't know Gene...I'm sorry...I am...but I have to go...Molly...' She murmured.

'I don't want you to go home Bolls...'

But Alex cut him off again, 'You don't?'

'No, I know it's really selfish and not fair on Molly but it's true, I want you to stay here, with me. And that's really selfish but it's how I feel.'

Alex looked at him, shocked at his blunt honesty.

'Gene, if there was a reason to stay, it would be you, I promise. But I'm sorry, Molly needs me, I can't leave her. And I know you need me too but she needs me more, she's just a little girl, I have to go back. And I'm sorry.' She said softly.

'I know Bolls, I understand, I don't want you to go and that's selfish, but I'll let you go.'

'Gene, you have no idea how self-_less_ that is, you want me to stay but you understand why I can't. And that means the world to me.' She said, leaning towards him and wrapping her arms around him.

'Whatever Bolls...you know I'll always be here...Jesus Christ! Is that the time! Bolls! We're twenty bloody minutes late!' He exclaimed, jumping off the bed and grabbing his suit.

'Oh god! What are we going to say?'

'We're not going to say anything; we'll just walk in together and say nothing.'

Alex smiled as she grabbed her clothes and they rushed out to the Quattro and Gene drove like a maniac to the station.

They burst through the doors together and many whispers and voiced started, gossiping about where they could have been.

'Right, anyone got any leads? No? Right, get some then. We're catching that cop-almost-killer if it's the last thing we do. Right boys? Good, mush!' Gene barked before retiring to his office and looking at the evidence folder.

'Umm, Guv?'

Gene looked up to see Chris in the doorway.

'Yeah?'

'Umm, I got a message from Ray yesterday...'

He now had Gene's attention, 'What did he say?'

'Umm, he sounded pretty scared actually, umm, he said he was really sorry and that he didn't want to work in the met anymore and he's had enough of the lot of us and to say he's sorry but not to try find him, then he said he's sorry again, he kept saying that actually Guv...' Chris explained nervously.

'A bit odd...Bolly!' He called and Alex walked over and joined them in the office,

'What?'

'Chris got a message from Ray last night, repeat what you've just told me Chris, I was wondering if you could use your Psychiatry rubbish to work it out.'

'Right Ok, go ahead Chris.'

Chris then told Alex the message again and watched as she frowned at it.

'Well, from the amount of times he apologised I think that wherever he is or whatever he's doing, he isn't doing it entirely by his own free will...also sounds like there's more to come...don't know though.' Alex said, looking at Gene.

'Really? So you think those corrupt plods have got him?' Gene asked,

'Maybe...don't know, but someone has roped him into something he's not entirely comfortable with.'

Gene sighed, 'Right, well we need to get your cop-almost-killer first, then we'll think about Raymoundo, can't do anything until we've got a bit more information anyway, right Bolly?'

'Yeah, ok...' Alex said, deep in thought.

* * * *

Later on, after a very unproductive day Gene and Alex were sat on the sofa in her apartment.

'Gene?'

'Yeah Bolls?'

'You know Sam Tyler?'

'Yes I do Bolls, pain in the arse copper but a good one, married Annie.'

'Yes, I know you know him Gene, but I'm trying to say something.'

'Sorry Bolls, you go ahead.'

'Well, when he went back the reason he'd stayed here was something to do with you, something about you being a virus...'

Gene frowned, but gestured for her to continue.

'Well, you know how you always used to say before, that I couldn't go home till you said so and you didn't say so...'

But now Gene understood, 'You think I'm keeping you here?'

'Maybe...I don't know...just a thought...'

_What will happen when I go back, if I ever do. Molly needs me, and I need her too, I miss her so much. But what about Gene? Can I really live without him? Oh I don't know what to do...I love them both so much...they both need me...and I need both of them..._

Alex thought, thinking about the two most important people in her life. Both lives.

But Gene was also thinking.

_So...if I said...she could go...would she go?... I have to try...I love her...but I understand...she has to go._

Gene took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to say.

'Alex, you can go home. You can go home Alex, I'll let you go home, you can go home Alex.' He said simply, staring at her.

Alex's eyes widened and she also took a deep breath.

And then everything went fuzzy.

Gene's image blurred before her eyes and she felt a peculiar sensation in her stomach.

_No! Gene! I love you! Please! No! Molly? Molly? Are you there? Gene!_

Her mind screamed as she saw the bright white light descend.

'I love you Alex.' Gene whispered as he watched her eyes flutter shut and he gently took her hand in his.

* * * *

'48 hours is up Mr White, and unless you can afford to keep the machine on...I'm really sorry Mr White.'

A doctor addressed Evan; he was, of course, talking about Alex.

'Are you sure?' Evan asked, not able to believe that Alex was going to die, he couldn't afford to keep her alive though, no way, if he could he would. Oh god, this was going to destroy Molly...poor Molly...

'Yes, I'm so sorry sir, but she's now only being kept alive by medical means, I understand the position this puts you in, but I am so sorry but the decision is down to you since Molly is no longer reachable.'

Molly had slipped into unconsciousness a few hours earlier, still from unknown means.

Evan wiped his forehead, 'How long have I got to decide?'

'About an hour sir, I know, it's the hardest thing I can ask anyone to do, I really am sorry.' The doctor said with true sympathy, he hated this bit about his job.

'Ok, well...give me an hour then.'

Evan then sank into a chair, feeling tired and old. Memories of Alex growing up ran before his eyes, he just couldn't believe it.

But somewhere else in the hospital a nurse was calling frantically for a doctor.

'I need a doctor!'

'Yes? What's happened?' The doctor asked, rushing into the room with the nurse; looking at Molly and then gasping at the monitors beside her bed.

Her heart rate and pulse were decreasing rapidly and her breathing has become almost non-existent.

Molly was going to die.

'Oh my god...'

'What do we do?' The nurse, whose name was Emma asked frantically.

The doctor shook his head sadly, 'Nothing Emma, I'm afraid. There's nothing we can do, just be here for her, could you get Mr White, he's down the corridor.'

Evan walked into the room, the situation already explained to him by the nurse.

He couldn't take this. First he was asked to decide on life or death for Alex and now his other god-daughter was dying too.

He took a seat next to Molly and took her hand; it felt small in his and was very cold.

'I'm here Molly, it'll be alright, and you'll be with your Mum, because she'll be there. I'm so sorry, she's going to die too, the life-support machine is going to be switched off, I'm really sorry Molly...I'm here Molly. You'll be with your Mum soon.' He whispered to her gently as he watched the life slowly fade from the young girl and let a tear roll down his tired face.

Two minutes later a white sheet was drawn up over Molly's body and the monitor's switched off by nurses with forlorn faces, feeling as if they had failed, not even being able to work out how she had died.

Elsewhere Evan was sat next to Alex now, holding her hand as a doctor came to switch of the life-support.

'Goodbye Alex. I love you; you'll be with Molly soon. Goodbye.' He said as the machine went off and a sheet was drawn over her too.

Evan left the hospital in tears, not able to contemplate the day's events. He felt old and tired, very tired.

And so Alex Drake and her daughter Molly Drake died on the 21st March 2008.

**Aww...sob... Don't worry, that isn't the last chapter! Nowhere near! Please review and tell me your thoughts, I always love to hear them and try to reply to most reviews! Next chapter will come in around the next week, depending on things! Hope you liked it! Please review..marks out of ten??? Tee hee. =D**


	9. Reunions

**Hiya! Yeah, I know the last chapter was pretty dramatic; this one is too but in a different way! As usual thanks loads to everyone who reviewed, keep them coming! Hope you all like this chapter, I'm sure you've all got excited by the title of the chapter but don't skip to the end or anything! Tee hee, you'll miss something, lol. Anyway, hope you like it and Happy Reading! =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...unfortunately! =D**

**Chapter 9 – Reunions**

Gene stared at the woman laid on the sofa next to him, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. He couldn't believe it, he'd done it. He'd let her go. And now what was he going to do? Without her?

'Oh god Bolls.' He whispered, taking her hand in his.

'What am I going to do Bolls?...I've done it...I hope you're happy. I love you...' He muttered.

Gene stared at her, waiting for her breathing to eventually stop and for her to go, back to 2008.

'Come on Bolly Kecks, I've done it...you can go home...'

He carried on muttering such things when he suddenly jumped back in surprise.

Alex's eyes fluttered open and she looked surprised to see Gene sat above her; she sat up and looked around.

Gene's eyes widened incredulously, 'Bolls?'

Alex's head whipped around to look to him again. 'Gene?' She frowned at him, her hand still in his.

Gene just gaped.

'What? Huh? How...?' Alex said, her head whipping around in confusion.

* * * *

Molly was still in the bright white light; again, she still didn't know how long she'd been there.

But suddenly something changed, and Molly gasped.

'What?' She breathed, looking around.

Below her, or at least it looked as if it must be below her she could see a small speck of purple.

Very quickly it began to grow, the spot of purple got bigger and bigger until it looked as if it were coming towards Molly.

Molly didn't know whether to be scared or not, whether to bother screaming.

The purple carried on towards Molly and all too quickly it seemed to cover her up, replacing the whiteness of before.

Suddenly she felt her head come into contact with something hard and her body jolted down to earth.

* * * *

Alex and Gene heard a thud behind them and they whirled around, getting up off the sofa.

Alex gasped as her eyes located the source of the thump.

In the corner of the room lay a girl, of around twelve years of age with mouse brown hair and wearing a posh school uniform, a uniform Alex recognised as the same one she herself had wore when she attended school as little Alex Price here in the eighties.

'Molly?' Alex whispered in disbelief, not wanting to blink in case she disappeared.

Alex ran to her daughter's side and knelt down on the floor whilst Gene stood above them, staring in confusion.

Finally Alex blinked and looked urgently at her daughter, preparing for Molly to disappear.

But after half a minute and Molly remained laid there Alex breathed out.

'Molly? Molly? Molly, it's Mum. Can you hear me Molly?' She said softly, brushing Molly's hair out of her face.

She turned to look at Gene, tears rolling down her face.

'Gene, its Molly. It's Molly!' She exclaimed as the tears ran faster, but tears of joy as she saw some papers on the coffee table that had not been there before.

The tears ran ever freer as she read them. It was an acceptance from a private school on the outside of London for a Molly Drake, the very school which Alex herself had attended, a passport with Molly's picture and a book for a trust account in the name of Molly Drake.

'Oh Gene! She's here! Molly's here!' She cried as she fell into him, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing with happiness.

* * * *

The first thing Molly felt was a dull pain in the back of her head but she ignored that as she stared at the purple wallpaper that coated the wall she was laid next to.

Molly sat up and looked around the room, the TV looked like the ones she'd see on old films about the eighties and the decor was very bright and colourful.

After a few seconds she became aware of sound.

She could hear sobbing nearby and the sound of a man's voice muttering things she could not distinguish.

She stood up and stared in disbelief at the sight across the room.

On the floor next to a coffee table, sat a man holding a woman in his arms, the woman had curly brown hair, she couldn't see the woman's face but she could see the man's.

He looked about forty but not unpleasant, in fact he looked quite kind.

She took a sub-conscious step backwards when she realised that the unknown man had noticed her and looked up at her before whispering something to the woman he held in his arms.

The woman slowly turned around and Molly took a sharp intake of breath and stood there, frozen in shock.

* * * *

'Bolls, she's stood there, she's woken up.' Alex heard Gene whisper in her ear and her eyes widened.

Slowly she turned around to see her daughter stood there, both their eyes filled with tears.

* * * *

Molly frowned at the woman. Her face...it looked the same...just with makeup...her hair was curly...but no. It was her. She couldn't believe it...she couldn't have ended up here too...and who is that man?

'Mum?' She asked in barely a whisper and then sobbed as Alex nodded slowly and pulled her towards her in a hug.

'Oh Molly, Molly, Molly. I can't believe it...you're here...I love you Molls. I'm sorry for leaving you again. Oh Molly.' She kept repeating as she held her daughter tight and Gene just stared at the reunion in disbelief.

Finally Molly pulled back to look at her Mum. 'Is this...? 1982? Who's that?' She asked, pointing at Gene.

'Yes Molls, it's 1982. And this.' Alex wiped her face quickly. 'Is Gene Hunt, Molly, meet Gene, Gene, Molls.'

Gene took a step towards Molly, he didn't really know how to deal particularly well with kids but he'd try, for her. Anything for her.

'Hi Molly, I'm Gene, Alex's boss...how are you?'

'Umm, hi. So...is this real? Are we all here? In 1982? For good?' Molly asked, looking around, trying to take everything in.

Alex nodded, 'Yes Molls. We're here to stay I think, but I don't know...anything could happen...' Alex said, suddenly realising that this might not be permanent...

But at that moment the television screen crackled into life and Alex, Gene and Molly stared at it in surprise.

The programme was one Alex and Molly knew well, but Gene was completely baffled by the high-tech backgrounds of the five o'clock news.

'Today Alex Drake and her daughter Molly Drake died in a London hospital, both around the same time. Alex Drake died of severe injuries after a car accident and Molly of unknown symptoms that doctors at this moment are still trying to figure out...'

But then the modern programme melted into an older version of the news and the TV turned itself off.

'We're dead.' Alex whispered, staring wide eyed at the TV and then turning to Molly.

'Tell me what happened Molls. What happened to you?' She asked Molly as they all sat down on the sofa.

'Well...I don't really know myself Mum...they came and told me you'd been in a car accident and that you were in intensive care...that if you didn't wake up Evan might have to turn off the life support. Then...on the way to the hospital...I got these really bad pains in my head...I don't remember much else...I just fainted...'

'What about me Molls?'

'I don't know...umm...I was just in this nothingness...it was just really bright white light...then I found myself here....that's all I can remember.'

Alex pulled Molly into a hug, 'Oh Molls...that means we're here for good...if we're dead there. I don't know how...but it's going to be alright...'

'We're living here?' Molly asked, looking around the one bed roomed apartment.

Alex looked around too, realising that it wasn't big enough really for Molly too.

'Oh...I don't know...we'll figure something out. Don't worry about that now Molls, all that matters is that we're together again, and I'm not going to leave you. I love you.' She said as she hugged her daughter again.

'Umm, Mum? Why am I wearing these?' Molly asked, gesturing to the posh school uniform she was dressed in.

'Oh! Well, when I came here I discovered that I had this place and a bank account and a police file, looks like the same has happened for you. You've got a place in the same school I went to and a passport and stuff.'

'Really?' Molly asked,

'Yeah...still don't know where we're going to live now though Molls...'

But now Gene piped up, he'd been watching with fascination at the closeness between Alex and Molly but now had a good idea. Well, If Alex wanted to of course...

'Umm, bolls?'

Alex turned around to face Gene, 'Yes?'

'You could both come live with me...s'big enough for all of us...'

'Oh Gene! Really?' Alex cried,

'Course Bolls.'

'Oh thank you! I love you!'

She said as she flung her arms round him, giving him a quick kiss.

But then realised Molly was there.

_Oh shoot. Is she not going to like this? Oh bloody hell...what if she doesn't like him?_

But there was no need for Alex to worry. When she turned back around Molly was stood with a smile on her face.

'Umm...yeah...me and Gene are...' Alex muttered, looking down.

Molly's grin grew wider, 'I know Mum...I kinda guessed that before...you know...'

Alex looked up and laughed as she hugged her daughter again, this time including Gene.

'Right, well d'ya want to get your stuff then Bolls and we'll go?'

'Umm, yeah. Shopping tomorrow though, for Molly.' Alex said, grinning.

Gene rolled his eyes, 'Yes Bolls, we'll go shopping.'

Alex and Molly gave Gene the same grin and disappeared to collect up Alex's stuff.

'Right, Quattro time.' Gene said as they walked downstairs.

'Brace yourself Molls, he drives like a maniac.'

Molly smiled,

'I heard that Bolly! Backseat for you I think!' Gene called over his shoulder.

'Are you joking?'

'Nope!' Gene said as he opened the passenger door and let Molly sit in the front seat.

'Bloody hell you're not.' Alex muttered as she squeezed into the backseat.

'Hold on tight!' Gene said as he hit the gas and they went hurtling down the road towards his house.

**There we go! Yes I know there isn't any stuff about Ray yet but it will come, I've got to sort Alex and Molly out first! Tee hee. But we're no-where near the end so don't worry! Hope you liked it and please please please review! You know you want to! X =D**


	10. Phone Calls

**Hi! First of all massive thank you to all you wonderful reviewers, I won't list you all again because It will take too long but you know who you are and I love you loads for reviewing! Also, note to those who aren't reviewing...REVIEW!!!!! (little people in mind tell me that I'm being rude and I should be more polite...)**

**Fine...I would appreciate it if you were to be so kind as to review my story. (little people in mind nod with satisfaction at my manners.) **

**Tee hee. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and Happy Reading! =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...shame...sob. **

**Chapter 10 – Phone Calls**

'Goodnight Molls, sleep tight, I love you.' Alex said as she kissed Molly and leant over to tuck her in.

'Night Mum.'

Alex smiled at her daughter and switched off the bedside light, 'Night Gene!' Molly called to Gene who was stood by the door watching.

His head whipped up quickly, 'Oh!...Night Molly...' He said as Alex made her way over and they shut the door.

'Gene, do you mind not looking at my backside every time I lean over to tuck her in.' Alex said as they went down the stairs.

'Oh I am sorry Bolls, didn't know you had a problem.' Gene teased as he snaked an arm around her waist.

'Gene! I really need to look at that case file; I haven't been able to get the chance.' Alex said, as she wriggled away from him.

Gene looked disappointed. 'Fine, I suppose you better have then...don't want you to get on the wrong side of your Guv.' He said with a joking smile.

Alex rolled her eyes, 'Honestly, right. I'll be done soon, and then I'll come up to bed.'

Gene's eyes lit up, 'Gene! I don't mean that and you know it, ok?'

Gene laughed, 'Fine Bolls, I'm going to bed anyway, see you later.'

Alex smiled, 'Night Gene.'

'Night Bolls.' Gene said, pausing at the bottom of the stairs before striding over and kissing her passionately and then disappearing up the stairs.

Alex stared after him and then sat down at the table to read the case file.

'Bloody hell...how does he expect me to concentrate now?' She whispered to herself as she leafed through the file.

About an hour later Alex shut the file and stood up. 'That'll do for tonight, we're no nearer to getting him.' She muttered before making her way upstairs and collapsing onto the bed next to Gene.

A few hours later Alex suddenly sat bolt upright in the bed and nudged Gene awake.

'Mmm...what?' He asked her, rubbing his face.

'Molly...what are we going to do when we have to be at work, she doesn't start school until September?'

Gene frowned, 'I thought she was just going to come in with us, she can stay at the station if we have to go out, she'll be fine.'

Alex looked worried, 'Are you sure? She'll be alright there?'

'Course Bolls, no-one's gonna wander on Gene Hunt's patch when they're not allowed. Happy?'

'Yeah...ok. But as long as she stays there...' Alex said, remembering when Molly had not stayed in the car when she was asked.

Gene touched her arm, 'Bolls, she'll be fine, there's always someone in the office and it's not like she's a four year old, she'll know not to wander off.'

Alex smiled at him, 'You're right. Thanks. Night.' She said before they both settled back down to go to sleep.

'Right boys! This here is Molly, she's DI Drake's daughter and she's come to join us for a few weeks, be nice to her, Bolls here says she's got a punch on her.' Gene said as he, Alex and Molly walked into CID.

Molly grinned remembering a time when a boy called Graham Finchley had insulted her god-father. The bruise on his left cheek had lasted longer than the series of detentions that Molly had subsequently been awarded.

'Hi!' The team called out in general unison before Gene continued.

'Right, now we've got the don't anger the little girl out of the way can we move on? Have we got any leads on our cop-almost-killer? No? Well bloody get some!'

'Umm, Guv?' Chris piped up from his desk.

'Yes Chris.'

'Well...I got another message from Ray...'

Gene gestured towards the office, 'Chris, Bolls, my office.' He said as they stepped in and he shut the door behind them, closing the blinds.

'Shoot Chris.' Alex said, leaning back against the wall.

'Well, he phoned me again, private number again. And I recorded it.' Chris said, pulling a cassette tape from his back pocket.

'Good idea Chris.' Alex said,

'It was Shaz's idea.' Chris said as he shoved the tape into the player.

Alex smiled and Gene rolled his eyes. But then the tape began.

'_Umm, hi Chris. Just saying...umm...I'm fine. Umm...don't try to ring this number...ermm...well you can't...it's set to umm...like...ermm...you can't ring it...but umm...whatever. Just saying I'm fine and umm...yeah don't contact me...ermm. And I'm really sorry...umm...yeah...I'm sorry. And...to be careful...umm. Yeah...ermm...bye...' _

Gene and Alex frowned at the tape as it beeped off, signalling that that was it.

Alex opened her mouth, but it wasn't her who spoke.

'Well, guessing from how he kept umming and ermming he's not calling by free choice and is trying not to say something or give something away, also sounds like something is going to happen that he isn't particularly comfortable about.'

Gene and Alex spun around to see Molly stood in the corner.

Gene frowned, 'Excuse me?' He asked before turning to Alex, raising his eyebrows.

'Oh, she reads my Psychology books sometimes, yeah. But she's right, that's exactly what I was going to say.'

Gene turned back to Molly, 'Right mini Molls Bolls, good work. Yeah...umm...right...so what now?' He said, turning back to Alex and Chris.

'I don't know...' But Alex was cut off by the ring of the phone.

'Hello, DI Alex Drake, Fenchurch East.'

'I'm happy, hope you're happy too.' A man sang, their voice was raspy and breathy, as if they'd had too many cigarettes over time.

Alex jumped back in shock, eyes wide before pressing the phone back to her ear.

'Who is this?' She asked, fear in her voice and eyes.

'We've met before Alex...I've got to know a friend of yours...tell me, how's Molly?' The raspy voice said on the other end of the line.

Alex frowned; even more scared now as she glanced quickly at Molly, 'How do you know she's here? Who are you?'

The voice laughed, it sounded as though he was old, his laughter was wheezy and he coughed a little.

'Summers was right, you are entertaining aren't you Alex? We're going to have some fun with you. Let's just hope you're not as distracted as he said too hadn't we Alex?'

'What...what do you mean? How did you know Martin Summers? Are you from 2008?'

The voice chuckled again, 'No Alex, I'm not. See you soon Alex.'

'What! No! Who are...' But the voice cut her off.

'I'm happy, hope you're happy too...' and then the phone clicked of and silence rang in Alex's head.

She put the phone down and turned around to see a very worried Gene, Chris and Molly.

Alex coughed, 'Ermm...Molls, do you want to go talk to Shaz, she'll give you some pink wafers. I need to talk to Gene and Chris.'

'Ok Mum. Are you alright?'

'Yes Molls, I'm fine. Just someone trying to scare me sweetheart, that's all.'

'Ok. See you later!' Molly said as she slipped out the door and went over to Shaz.

'Bolls?'

'I don't know who it was, he sounded quite old. Umm...he knew my name and Martin Summers, and he knew Molly was here.'

'What else did he say?'

'He sang some of that David Bowie song, Ashes to Ashes. And he said he'd see me soon.'

Gene's eyes widened, 'Chris?'

'Yes Guv?'

'Could you please just go make a drink for Molls Bolls out there? I just need to talk to DI Drake in private for a moment.'

'Course Guv.' Chris said before he also exited the office.

'Did he say anything else Bolls?' Gene asked, stepping towards her and covering the hand on the desk with his own.

'No...but that song. It's the same song Arthur Layton sang before he shot me in 2008.'

'Really? Why did he sing that?'

'I don't know...he was also on the phone before...said he had a little piece of whoever was on the other ends past in front of him. Then something about my parents...' Alex said, her eyes welling over with tears at the memories that had started all this.

Gene pulled Alex into a hug, 'It'll be alright Bolls, I promise. We'll find him and make sure he isn't fit for a cell and that the Quattro will need a new paint job to cover up the blood.'

Alex let out a small laugh as she wiped away her tears.

'Right Bolly, I think we better try going to interview some of those policemen who were at the blag, see if they saw anyone hiding with a gun.'

Alex nodded, 'Ok.'

'Right, let's get Molls Bolls someone to stop here with then we'll be off.' Gene said as they exited the office.

**There we go! Oooh, some plot developments there! Hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! I did ask nicely at the beginning of the chapter! Cyber choccie chip cookies for all reviewers! Tee hee. =D**


	11. Notes

**Hi! As always, massive thank you and cyber cookies to all who reviewed! Please keep them coming and if you don't review, please do! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...if I did everything in my stories would be happening...lol. =D**

**Chapter 11 – Notes**

'Ma'am?'

Alex turned around to face Shaz, 'Yes Shaz?'

'I was wondering, I've got a dress fitting this evening and I was wondering if Molly wanted to come with me, she's so interested in the wedding, she's even given me a few ideas.'

Over the past few days Molly and Shaz had become firm friends, both so obsessed with the romance of a wedding.

Alex laughed, 'Yes of course, could you drop her off back at...oh...' Alex trailed off, remembering that they all lived with Gene now, but she didn't particularly want the rest of the team to know that.

'Oh Shaz, come in here a second.' Alex said, going into the little kitchenette at the back of the office.

'What's going on Ma'am?'

'Listen, could you drop Molls back at Gene's place, I don't want this getting out to everyone else but we're living together...'

Shaz's face lit up, 'Really? I'm happy for you Ma'am.'

Alex smiled, 'Thanks Shaz, right, where's she got to?'

'Molly!'

'Yeah?' Molly called over from where she was reading a magazine Chris had given her.

Alex stalked over and snatched the magazine out of her hands and turned to Chris.

'Chris! You can't give this to a bloody twelve year old!'

'Oh...sorry Ma'am.' Chris said, before returning to looking over some statements.

Alex turned back to Molly, 'Right Molls, Shaz has said you can go with her to her dress fitting tonight, do you want to?'

'Yeah! Course! Are we going now?' She asked, running up to Shaz.

'Yeah, see you later everyone!' Shaz said as she and Molly left and she gave Alex a wink.

'Right! Since we've got bugger all again today I suppose its beer o'clock gentlemen!' Gene announced as he emerged from his office.

'Have you got anymore spooky phone calls Bolls?' Gene asked as they walked down the street together to Luigi's, the rest of the team were in front.

'No, I did get this though.' She said, digging in her back pocket and pulling out a small crinkled piece of paper.

'Let's have a look.' Gene said, taking it from her.

_Aren't we getting distracted Alex? I never thought Gene Hunt would be your type. Have you stopped to think that you're getting distracted? That your little nights with Gene Hunt are stopping you to see the answers? Why else would take you so long to find me? _

_Until we meet. X_

_P.S – How's Molly? X_

Gene folded the note crisply, held it in front of him, pulled his lighter from his back pocket and set light to it. Scowling as he let the flames slowly consume the note until they licked his fingertips. He then dropped it unceremoniously on the floor, ground it into the floor with the heel of his boots and walked off, Alex by his side.

'Bastard.' He muttered.

Alex stopped and turned to him as he stopped too.

Looking up at him she grabbed his tie and gave him a long kiss, not caring that the others might see.

'Bloody hell Bolls, we're not even drunk yet.'

Alex smiled, her hands still on his chest, 'Thanks.'

'Ermm, no problem.'

Alex smiled again before they walked into Luigi's. They both frowned at the atmosphere, it seemed silent. Too silent.

Alex glanced around at everyone as they stared at them with sympathetic faces and then Alex noticed something.

Shaz was sat next to Chris, crying. There was no sign of Molly.

Alex's eyes widened madly as she rushed over to them.

'Molly! Molly! Shaz! Where's Molly!' She screamed, not from anger but fear.

Shaz sobbed harder, 'I don't know Ma'am, I'm so sorry Ma'am. Oh god...she just disappeared...'

Alex frowned, then sat down next to Shaz. 'What do you mean she disappeared?'

Shaz wiped her eyes, her breathing still unsteady, 'We were waiting for the woman to bring the dress out, I turned around and she was gone, I looked all over the shop and in the streets all around, but she's gone. I couldn't find her...' Shaz said as tears began hysterically rolling down her cheeks again. 'I'm so sorry...It's all my fault...I'm sorry Ma'am...'

'It's alright Shaz, I'm not angry...' Alex said, but as she said it she stood up and turned away from them and took a deep calming breath before running outside.

'Molly!' She yelled into the night air before she felt a hand on her arm, she jumped in fright; just to realise it was only Gene.

'It's alright Bolls, we'll find her. Come on, let's go for a drive, see if we can find her.'

'Hunt again Alex? Check your pocket Alex, how's Molly?'

Alex screamed and whirled around to find the owner of the voice, but there was no-one there, just like when Martin Summers had put roses in her pocket.

'What?' Gene asked.

'I heard it, that voice, the same on the phone!'

Gene frowned, 'Bolls, there's nobody here.'

'I know, but that's what Martin Summers used to do, he'd put roses in my pocket but I couldn't see him.'

'What did he say?'

Alex began to tremble as tears fell from her frightened eyes, 'He...he said to check my pocket, and asked how...how...how Molly is.' She said as the tears ran faster.

Slowly Gene reached a hand into Alex's jacket pocket and pulled out a note.

_Molly is a clever little girl isn't she? I had to shut her up. Do you want to see her again Alex? Because you can have her back, just do me one little favour. Meet me at that abandoned warehouse down by the docks._

_Bring Hunt._

_I look forward to meeting you face to face Alex. X_

Gene looked up from the note to Alex before silently handing it to her.

'Molly!' She screamed, now in hysterics as she flung the note to the ground and fell sobbing into Gene.

'What am I going to do Gene? What am I going to do?'

'We're going to go to that warehouse and get your daughter back.'

But now Alex stepped back, shaking her head. 'We can't, he'll kill you. He will.'

Gene pouted and frowned, 'We don't know that Bolls, we do know we have to save that little girl before he does something horrible to her. Don't worry about me; no-one's going to mess with the Gene Genie.'

'But...'

'No Alex. We're going. Come on, let's fire up the Quattro.' He said as he opened the door to his car, slamming it behind him.

'Get in Bolls!'

Alex got in, still crying.

Gene turned in his seat to face her and took her hand. 'It's going to be alright Bolls, she'll be fine.'

'What about you?'

'I'm always fine Bolls, I'm the Manc Lion.' He said, giving her a small smile before turning back to face the road and hitting the accelerator. He was glad he couldn't see his face now. He was going to die and he knew it, why else did they want him? But he'd do anything for Alex, and he wasn't going to stand by and watch a little girl die. Not to mention the daughter of the woman he loved.

They rest of the journey was travelled in silence, with the occasional sniff from Alex and wiping away of tears.

After what seemed like forever the Quattro spun up besidethe warehouse and they both got out, Gene taking her hand for support as they bravely stepped towards the dark and dank warehouse that held their fate. The night was silent, as if waiting for something tragic to happen. Perhaps a gunshot through the air? Or the cry of a little girl who needed her Mum? Or the cry of a woman watching the man she loved die?

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed it, even with the scary stuff! Please review, marks out of ten?? Lol. Hmm...What should I bribe you with this time? Oh! Massive swirly lollipops for all reviewers! Tee hee. Next chapter will be a big one, but you may have to wait! So in the meantime you know what you could do??? Review! I'll give you big swirly lollipop...=D**


	12. Showtime

**Hi, I know I've already written and uploaded a Chapter Twelve but a few people commented on its pace and detail and after re-reading it and considering it niggled at me all night so I've taken the decision to rewrite it. There's no change to the general events, it's just been written more carefully. I hope you like it and find it better than the original! Thanks for your patience! I hope you enjoy the new and hopefully improved chapter!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...sob. **

**Chapter 12 – Showtime**

Evan was sat, head in hands on his sofa mourning the loss off his two god-daughters the previous week. It seemed to him like they had been his only family and now they were gone.

'Why d'ya go and die on me?' He asked the empty room, sighing as he leant backwards into the soft couch.

That was when he heard the letter box in the hall clatter open and something drop through onto the wooden floor.

'Strange, it's Sunday, there shouldn't be any post.' Evan muttered to himself as he got up wearily and went to see what it could possibly be.

He entered the hall to see a cream envelope laid face up on the doormat below the door, on the front it simply read 'Evan White'. The writing was a bit messy and looked as if it had been written with an old fashioned ink-pen rather that a more modern ballpoint.

He picked it up carefully, curious as to its contents. Walking back through to the lounge and sinking again into the soft couch he opened the envelope slowly and took out the letter concealed within.

_Evan, _

_Mourning the loss of your dear Alex and Molly? How hard this must be for you, but what you don't know is that they are perfectly happy, living life in 1982; they don't care a bit about you and your grief or trying to get home. No, your dear Alex is too caught up with Gene Hunt. Yes, Gene Hunt, you've heard the name before, I know you have Evan. You met him, in 1982. Shortly after your affair with Caroline Price, do you remember? And that female DI? She is Alex Drake, after she was shot. She's gone back in time and now Molly has joined her. They don't care about you anymore, so why do you care about them? How does it feel Evan? That they got a second chance at life while you are stuck on the slow path? I know how I would feel._

_But their happiness won't last long Evan. No, we have a plan. They think Operation Rose has finished but they are naive, Operation Rose is only just beginning. Your precious Alex will die, along with her dear Gene Hunt and Molly. Its payback time for what she did to me, when she first arrived in this time. _

_Yes, what did your dear Alex do? She had me locked away for years; I was released earlier this year. Can you imagine it Evan? 27 years in jail. I missed the passing of the century, I missed the chance to be with the woman I loved and the brothers I cherished. And now she will lose the people she loves. _

_Alex and Molly Drake died in 2008 and now they will die in 1982. _

_Have a nice day Mr White. _

_Yours, Arthur Layton. _

_P.S – I'm happy, hope you're happy too..._

Evan dropped the letter in disgust, trying to get his mind around the contents. Whoever had wrote it appeared to have some sort of twisted mind, as if trying to get him on their side. Whatever their side was. It seemed all a little too surreal for him.

But then an image came to the forefront of his memory. A woman, curly brown hair and an attractive smile. DI Alex Drake.

And then another memory replaced it. Him, sat having dinner with her, trying to work out what she was talking about. Something to do with a girl named Molly...

'Oh my god...' He whispered in disbelief, maybe, just maybe, some of that letter was true.

'But how...who's Layton...Layton...?' He wondered, pacing now, trying to make sense of it all. Then suddenly it clicked, Arthur Layton! He'd been the one who Alex had been asked to talk to, that day she went missing. The day he had come to collect Molly! He must have shot her, but what did those words at the bottom mean? I'm happy, hope you're happy too.

Evan frowned in confusion; he'd heard that before, but where? It sounded like a poem...or a song.

That was it! It was a song, David Bowie, Ashes to Ashes.

So what was all that about? Was it just a coincidence or was Arthur Layton actually referring to the song?

'This is madness, they can't be in 1982, how is that possible?'

But how else could DI Alex Drake have so many similarities? And now as he thought about it harder the more convinced he became. She'd seemed confused at the time, lost even. Like she was fighting to get back to somewhere. Not to mention the way she'd looked at him when they first met, like she'd seen him before.

'Oh my god...you're alive...in 1982.' He whispered to the empty room.

'With Gene bloody Hunt.'

Oh yes, he remembered Gene Hunt, he'd just seemed like a brute to him. But maybe there was more, Alex had always looked at him in a certain way. Almost the same way Caroline had looked at Tim, the way he'd wanted her to look at him once upon a time.

But then the harshest truth set into Evan's mind. Operation Rose.

'They're going to die.' Evan said, his eyes wide as he looked at the letter once more.

* * * *

Gene and Alex walked cautiously towards the warehouse. Its dark interior glared at them, screaming of danger and death. Their breathing came in short ragged breaths as they tried to make as little noise as possible and conceal the fear they felt.

Alex's heart beat in her chest, thud, thud, thud. What if Molly was dead? What if Gene died? What if she died? What was going to happen?

Alex stopped, suddenly a hundred times more terrified than before as they got closer; she grabbed Gene's hand, pulling him to a stop too.

Gene turned around, 'What?' He whispered

Alex looked at him with wide eyes, 'Gene...' She whimpered, her voice full of intense horror at the situation.

Gene met her eyes with kindness, 'I know.' He replied, squeezing her hand gently.

'I'm sorry about all of this...' Alex started to say but a voice cut her off.

'Guv! Guv!' The voice seemed to be coming from Gene's pocket. He thrust his hand into his pocket whilst pulling Alex behind a nearby brick wall, hoping not to be heard.

'What's going on?' Alex asked in a whisper.

'It's my radio, I've still got it.' Gene whispered back as he pulled out the ancient radio and whispered into it.

'Chris?'

'Yes Guv?'

Alex sighed with relief, it was just Chris, for a moment she had thought it was that man again, trying to scare them.

'Listen, we've got a note, we know where Molly is, she's been kidnapped. But...they want me.' Gene continued, whispering the whole time, still holding onto Alex's hand comfortingly.

'What! You can't go in there Guv! Where are you? Is DI Drake there?'

'Yes, she's here and yes I do have to, we don't know who we're playing with but they've upset the Gene Genie and I don't like it.'

'Guv, just tell us where you are, we can come for back-up.' Chris pleaded, not wanting to lose his boss.

Gene looked desperately at Alex, as if for reassurance. He wasn't sure whether to bring the others into this, it wasn't their battle. But Alex gave him a nod.

Gene took a deep breath before replying. 'Fine Chris, but don't come in unless you hear anything yeah?'

'Ok Guv.'

'We're at that old abandoned warehouse down by the docks.' Gene said, looking around to check no-one had noticed them.

'Be right there Guv.'

'Bye Chris, Shaz.' Gene said.

'See you Guv.'

Gene took another breath and turned back to Alex, stuffing the radio back into the pocket of his dark overcoat. 'Right come on Bolls.' He whispered standing up.

'Hold on Gene, why did you say bye to them like that?' Alex asked, staying where she was.

'I...I don't know...well...just in case, you know.' Gene said dismissively.

Alex frowned but left it, 'Fine. Let's go.' And with that she stood up and they set off back again towards the threatening building.

They stopped in front of the wide shutter doors, both taking a deep breath, trying to stabilise their fear.

'You alright?' Alex breathed.

'I'm about to possibly have my head blown off, I'm as happy as a duck Bolls.' He said back sarcastically, trying not to show any sign that the Manc Lion was scared.

'Don't say that.' She whispered softly, putting a hand on his arm.

'Shh!' Gene cut her off when they heard Molly scream inside the warehouse.

Alex jumped and shoved the shutters back desperately before slipping through and running inside, looking frantically about for her daughter.

'Bolly!' Gene yelled slipping in after her. But he was too late as he saw the faint figure of a man running towards her through the darkness.

Suddenly Alex noticed him too and skidded to a halt, but she wasn't quick enough.

Quick as a flash the man had his arms around her and a gun at her temple.

Gene froze where he was, squinting through the dark.

'Well well well, isn't this cosy?' The voice came from behind Gene and he recognised it. It was the same as the one on the phone calls. He spun around, trying to see him.

He heard a match strike and then saw a candle blaze and behind it, a man. The most terrifying man, behind him Alex started to scream but the man holding her put a hand over her mouth and the sound was muffled.

But the man wasn't all Alex and Gene could now see in the gloomy candlelight. Now they could see Molly. She was tied to a chair, her face covered in purple bruises and deep crimson scratches.

'Molly.' Alex tried to say but again it came out muffled so she settled for gazing, scared stiff at her equally terrified daughter.

'Mum!' Molly screamed but then another man appeared behind her and covered her mouth too.

'You should learn to shut up little girl, or we'll take care of it, do you want us to do that? Silence you forever?' He said to Molly whilst playing with the gun in his hand.

Molly shook her head, staring in fear as the man holding her mother removed his hand.

All this time Gene just stared at the man in front of him as he watched the mother and daughter with a sense of something that Gene could only name as enjoyment. Disgusted he turned back to Alex, Molly and the other anonymous men.

'Don't hurt her.' Alex said to the man holding her.

'We will do what we want love, now shall we meet the team?' He whispered in her ear menacingly.

As he spoke the lights flickered on and now they could see everything in the fluorescent lighting of the warehouse, they could also see the man from the phone calls step around Gene to stand in the middle of everybody, like a comedian waiting to perform his sketch to an audience.

They were stood in a corner of the warehouse and Molly was in the very corner next to a table on which there were a few grimy newspapers and a suitcase of assorted items, among them guns, knives and what looked like packets of cocaine.

On the walls what appeared to be random newspaper articles had been stuck up, but on closer inspection Alex could see they all contained her. Everything she had done since she came here, every article that even remotely related to her was up upon these walls. Gene noticed this too.

'Who are you bastards?' Gene asked, looking around at the horrific surroundings.

The man from the phone calls stepped forward towards Alex.

He had deep lines on his face, was slightly taller than Gene, and had lank grey hair and haunting sunken eyes. Some would say he once handsome, others would say that the devil had made flesh.

He gave them a malicious grin, displaying a set of rotten and uneven teeth. The menacing grin chilled Alex to the core, sending shivers down her spine.

'Hello Alex, I see you brought Mr Hunt. Good girl.' He said, in the voice that had haunted Alex's dreams.

'Don't talk to her like that!' Gene shouted, taking a step forward, 'I believe I asked you scumbags a question!' He demanded.

The man smiled then at Gene, causing Alex to shudder.

'Patience Mr Hunt, patience.'

Gene scowled as the man turned back to Alex and watched in horror as he stepped towards her, taking her face in one grubby, yellow finger nailed hand.

'Martin was right; you are a pretty one, the police force, what a waste of such a pretty girl.' He said, malice dripping from every word as he shoved her face away from him roughly and turned to walk a few steps back.

'Don't touch me.' Alex gasped, looking him levelly in the eye.

The man turned around quickly to face her again.

'Don't look at me like that then, I don't like it.' He said, giving her the same smug smile.

Alex's eyes widened, 'Arthur Layton?' She whispered in horror, it couldn't be. Could it?

The man chuckled, the laugh the same as the one from the phone calls, wheezy and haunting.

'All in good time Alex, do you want to meet the team?'

'Yes! We bloody well would!' Gene yelled; spit flying from his mouth in anger as Molly whimpered across from them, terrified of the whole thing.

'As you wish Mr Hunt.' The man turned and gestured to the room in general.

'We are Operation Rose.' He said dramatically, as if wanting a big reaction. A reaction he certainly got.

Gene's eyes widened and Alex gasped staring in fear at the newspaper clippings again.

'Operation Rose! That's done with! All those corrupt idiots got arrested!' Gene yelled.

The man chuckled again, 'Naive Mr Hunt, so naive.'

'I am not bloody naive! Who are you creepy sods?!'

The man smiled, 'You are naive Mr Hunt. You thought Operation Rose was all about corruption, but that was just the start. This is show-time.'

'What do you mean? What are you planning?' Alex asked in the strongest voice she could muster.

He turned back to Alex again, 'As I said, all in good time. Why don't you get to know our names first?' He said, almost as if it were a tea party not a threatening scheme designed to scare.

'This is Sean.' He said gesturing to the man with his hand over Molly's mouth.

'The man holding your little girlfriend is Jake and...' The man smiled again before beckoning to what seemed like a dark passageway.

But after a few seconds two figures began to emerge, walking out into the light. One tall, slim with waved blonde hair. The other was not as tall, with curly hair and a quite bulky frame.

Jennette and Ray.

Except Ray wasn't wearing the same expression as the others, he looked almost as scared as Alex and had his hands behind his back. However on closer inspection Gene could see that he was handcuffed. He was a prisoner just like them.

'You may have met before.' The man said, looking at Gene.

'Ray? What's happened?' Alex asked, frowning at Ray as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

But Jennette interrupted before Ray could speak, 'Aww, did you not know? Ray's our new pet; he's been providing us with very useful information ever since you were shot. He's been very good.' She said in a patronising tone.

'You bitch!' Gene shouted, staring at Ray as much as Jennette whilst the still unnamed man stood watching with that look of definite enjoyment upon his face again.

'Right, now they've seen you we can get back to business.' Jennette said, taking hold of Ray's arms and disappearing back into the dark passageway they had come from. They heard the clang of metal before Jennette re-appeared. Alex guessed they had some sort of cell down the passage.

The man turned back to Alex and Gene as Jennette went and leant against the wall next to Sean, who was holding Molly.

'Right, where were we?'

'You were going to tell us your name!' Gene shouted; spit flying from his mouth in anger.

'No Mr Hunt, I was going to say that we also had Martin Summers on the team but he was unfortunately shot by a certain bastard DCI.' He said, narrowing his eyes threateningly at Gene.

Gene cocked an eyebrow, 'Oh really? Well if I see him I'll be sure to tell him he's on the hit list. Name!' He added as a shout, getting more impatient to learn why the heck they were there.

'Fine Mr Hunt. I, am Ricky Layton.' He said, again looking to make an impression and again, he got one.

'You're his brother! I knew you were related! So what's this then? Some sort of cult against me? All of this was you lot, everything! Shooting me, my parents! The blag! It was all you! ' Alex yelled, struggling against the man holding her, but he was too strong and she gave up.

Ricky turned to Alex, 'Clever girl, again, Martin was right.'

'So it is a cult against me?' She asked sarcastically.

Ricky laughed again, Alex shuddered, she hated that laugh. 'No, not a cult exactly. We're here for payback for what happened to our brother.'

'What! He was caught smuggling drugs, we arrested him and banged him up for 27 years! If you've got a problem then you go to court, not waste time threatening police officers!' Gene yelled, stepping towards him.

'That's not all we want Mr Hunt.'

'Well come on then! Tell me what you want, because I'm getting tired of this hocus-pocus! Spit it out or let us go!' He spat, now staring Ricky in the face.

Ricky took a step back and grinned maliciously again.

'What we want Mr Hunt, is for you to work, with us. We want our brother releasing and for you and your bloody Metropolitan Police to remain ignorant to any further criminal activity we may partake in!'

But whilst Ricky was naming his price Gene had noticed something out of the corner of his eye. His secret weapons.

Gene looked back to Ricky, now calmer as he pouted thoughtfully. 'You want me to become in a sense, corrupt?'

'Yes.' Ricky smiled, starting to think he was getting somewhere.

Alex glanced at Gene, what the heck was he doing?

'And if I do all that stuff, you'll let Alex, Molly and Ray go?'

'Yes, as long as you and your crappy CID team never bother us again Mr Hunt.' Ricky nodded slowly, his eyes still full of menace as he looked at Alex and Molly. Sean, Jake and Jennette remained silent as they held their prisoners, robots in the hands of a dangerous man.

Gene made eye contact with Ricky and then cocked his head on one side, then the other as if considering. And finally gave Ricky a smile to rival his own.

'I don't think so.' He said simply, challenging a reaction, which, just like Ricky, he got.

Suddenly the guns were out, Sean holding one to Molly's head as Jake mirrored the action with Alex.

Alex gasped as she felt the cool metal of a gun tip press against her temple; the sensation was beginning to become a regular occurrence. She breathed heavily, trying to catch Molly's gaze but her eyes were clamped shut in fear.

'We will shoot Mr Hunt; don't doubt us for a moment. Are you sure you don't want to re-consider?' Ricky asked, looking at the two females, guns held to their temples.

Gene looked from Ricky, to Alex, to Molly and back to Ricky again. 'No.'

Ricky raised his grey eye-brows, 'You want to see your petty little girlfriend and her precious daughter dead?'

'No, I want to see you lot where you belong, ten feet of very brown stuff.'

Ricky laughed, 'I don't think so Mr Hunt.' He glanced around and shrugged.

'Fine, go ahead boys, fire away. Say good-bye Mr Hunt.' He said mockingly.

And then everything happened at once.

The sound of two gun-shots ripped through the air, disturbing the uptight silence of anticipation and fear that emanated from Molly and Alex.

But as the casualties of the two bullets gasped in sheer pain Gene smiled in victory.

Because the casualties were not Alex and Molly. They were Sean and Jake.

Jake had released his hold on Alex and in her freedom she ran to her daughter as Sean fell on the floor away from her.

Because they hadn't been shot in the chest or the head.

They'd been shot in the foot.

And suddenly on the scene they arrived. Gene's secret weapons.

Chris and Shaz.

'Nice shot, thanks.' Gene said, clapping them both on the back as he looked over at Sean and Jake who were holding their damaged, bleeding feet it pain as Ricky stared in horror at it all, frozen in place.

'Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got something to do, get them two cuffed.' Gene said, pointing to Jake and Sean before he stalked over to Ricky, creeping up behind them.

Meanwhile Alex was fumbling with the knots that held Molly to the old wooden chair.

'It's alright Molly, we'll get out of here, it's going to be fine.' She whispered as she finally undid the last knot and pulled Molly to her.

She held her tight, as if she would never let go. 'You're safe, you're fine.' She muttered, smoothing down Molly's hair and then stepping back and holding her at full length.

'Are you okay?' She asked, touching the bruises on her face and arms.

Molly nodded, still too scared to speak.

'Oh I'm sorry.' Alex said as she once again held her close before they both turned to see Gene giving Ricky what could only be described as a bloody good beating.

Gene yanked Ricky's arms behind his back and cuffed him, hurling all sorts of insults at him before kneeing him where it hurts and giving him a good hard punch.

He slammed him up against the wall, holding him by his collar as he looked him in the face.

'Listen you bastard, you are under arrest!' He yelled as he shoved his head against the hard metal wall with a bang.

'For the attempted murder of a police officer!' Bang. He screamed as he banged his head back again.

'Threatening a police officer!' Bang.

'Kidnapping a police officer's daughter!' Bang.

'Possession of illegal weapons and drugs!' Bang.

'And anything else under the sun I can bloody nick you for!' Ricky's head collided with the wall with a final _Bang_ before Gene shoved him to the floor.

'Bastard.' He spat before turning back to see Chris and Shaz stood over the other two and Alex with her hand in Molly's.

'Right, time to call the plods, me thinks!' Gene said, clapping his hands together.

'Right on it Guv!' Chris called as he pulled out his radio.

With that Gene gave Ricky a final kick before walking over to Alex and Molly and crouching down to look Molly in the eye.

'Are you alright Molls Bolls?' He asked, concerned.

Molly nodded, 'I think so.' She said shakily, trying to force out a small smile.

'Don't worry; they won't see the sun for a good few decades. I won't let them.' Gene said, standing up and looking at Alex.

'You?'

Alex nodded, 'Yeah, I'm fine.' She said, worn out.

She was tired from the whole thing, being terrified was a tiring thing, but it was over now, hopefully.

Hold on...

'Gene, where's Jennette and Ray?' She asked suddenly.

Gene looked around, 'Shit!' He yelled, 'She must have run for it!' He said, stamping his foot on the floor.

Alex put a hand on his arm, 'Don't worry, we'll get her. But not tonight, but Ray might still be down there Gene.' She said, gesturing to the dark passageway.

Gene nodded, annoyed at himself for not getting Jennette before going to look down the passage.

'No, he's not there, there's a door with a broken padlock though, either he's escaped or Jennette took him with her. Shit! I should have kept a bloody eye on her!' Gene said as he emerged again.

'Don't worry Gene, we'll find them.'

'I know but it's just so bloody annoying!'

'I know, but we'll find them. We will.'

'Mum? Can I get some fresh air?' Molly asked, looking up at her Mum.

Alex nodded, 'Yeah, come on.'

'Shaz, Chris? Could you stay here for a minute? We're just going outside a sec.' Alex called out.

Shaz nodded, 'Yeah, that's fine Ma'am.'

'Thanks.'

But as they stepped outside Gene began to look around frantically.

'What's wrong?' Alex asked him.

'The bloody Quattro, that's what! It's gone!'

**There we go! Yes, it's about twice as long as the original but I hope it's a lot better. Please review and tell me what you thought, was it worth the rewrite? Thanks. =D**

**One last thing, this will be the last update for a while as I'm going to Paris next week. (Monday to Friday) But I will try to update soon after I return! Thanks again! =D**


	13. Whisky and Curly Wurlys

**Hi again. Now, you might get a bit mad at me now because I've gone and slightly re-written the chapter again. I really shouldn't write when I'm tired. It is just a small error though, I forgot to explain why Alex and Molly went back to Luigi's rather than to Gene's where they are now living, it's because I was tired and wasn't thinking straight that I forgot to put certain parts in. Anyway, I hope it makes more sense now. Sorry, and thanks for putting up with me! I promise I'll try really hard to get things right now! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...unfortunately...darn BBC...=D**

**Chapter 13 – Whisky and Curly Wurlys**

Alex, Molly and a very aggravated Gene were stood waiting for a cab on the wet London pavement illuminated by the familiar glow of the orange streetlights.

Alex, still holding Molly's hand reached out and touched Gene's arm, 'We'll find it Gene, and we'll get them. But let's just get Molly home for now, yeah?'

Gene looked up from the wet pavement at her, 'Bolls. They. Have. Taken. My. Quattro.' He said in a low, dangerous tone, separating each word as a sentence.

Alex sighed, 'I know but...'

'There no but's about it, they've got my Quattro and I want it back. They better realise what they've done.' He said again in the same tone.

At that moment the heavens opened up above them and began pelting down on them, soaking them in the space of a few seconds.

'Oh just what we need, more bloody rain!' He tutted, absentmindedly kicking a stone into the road.

Clang! Gene looked up to see the stone collide with the wheel of a London taxi coming around the corner which soon screeched up in front of them, the driver leant across the window.

'Hunt?'

'Yes, that's me, can we just get in?' Gene grunted before getting into the cab without waiting for a reply. Alex sighed and followed him in, and making sure Molly put her seatbelt on, ignoring the look Gene gave her.

They rode in silence through the wet and windy streets until the cab pulled up outside Luigi's.

Alex frowned and turned to Gene, 'Why have we stopped here?'

'I want to be alone tonight, nothing personal Bolls.' He muttered, looking at his feet.

Alex frowned again, 'Gene...'

But Gene cut her off, 'I said it's nothing personal Bolls, I just want to be alone. Or do you have to stick to me like glue twenty-four seven?' He said, slightly more aggressively.

'Fine...' Alex murmured, a hurt expression on her face as she got out with Molly and walked inside up the stairs to her apartment. Outside the taxi pulled away, with a grumpy and agitated Gene inside.

'Molls?' Alex said, sitting down on the edge of Molly's bed once she was in.

'Yes?'

Alex took her daughter's hand, 'Are you alright? I'm so sorry about what happened, I promise I'll never let anything like that happen to you again.'

'It's alright, they didn't do anything, they just scared me...is Gene Okay?' She asked, looking up at her Mum.

Alex let out a small chuckle which she hoped was reassuring, but inside she was just as confused. 'Yes Hun, don't worry. He's very...protective of things like his car and such like...he's probably a bit shaken up too. We all are.' She told her, wondering with amazement how quickly Molly had taken to Gene for her to be worried about his behaviour earlier in the taxi.

'He seemed very upset.'

'Yes love, as I said he's very protective of various things like his car...and his office. Stuff like that. But don't worry; he'll be back to calling you Molls Bolls faster than you can say Garibaldi's.'

Molly gave her Mum a small smile, 'Ok. Did something happen when he was young Mum? Because those books used to say that sometimes adults are protective of the things close to them because they had a deprived childhood...' Molly asked, again talking as if she were ten years older.

Alex chuckled again, 'Just leave it Molls...I'm not entirely sure myself. Just go to sleep, yes?'

Molly nodded and snuggled down under the covers.

'Night Mum.'

'Night Molls.' Alex whispered, kissing her forehead before switching the light out.

Once Alex had shut the door she frowned and sunk down into the sofa, deep in thought.

_I wonder if something did happen when he was young. I never really thought...but it's true...it would explain a lot..._

'Bloody, car nicker...tart...slutty...Jeannette...' Gene muttered angrily under his breath as he let himself into his house and threw his coat down on the ground, not bothering with the pegs on the wall.

'I need a drink.'

After grabbing the dusty bottle of Whisky from the cupboard he sank down onto the sofa, drinking from straight from the bottle and chugging it down at a rate of knots.

'Scumbags...' He muttered, setting the now considerably emptier bottle down on the table.

* * * *

Alex was walking down a dark street, she couldn't see where she was, neither could she hear anything. Suddenly, she saw a flash of white in the corner of her eye and she whirled around. A white faced clown stood a few metres away, pointing a gun at her.

'I'm happy, hope you're happy too...' He sang in a whisper, cocking the gun. But then the clown's face became distorted as the makeup seemed to melt away along with the clothes. Alex watched in terror as she watched the clown morph into a man. A man who had haunted her dreams for months, his lank hair hung around his grubby face and he looked at Alex mockingly.

'Arthur Layton.' Alex breathed.

The man smiled but began to fade away yet again, morphing into yet another man.

'No!' Alex gasped as the figure of Gene Hunt began to emerge, but still holding the gun.

'Gene!' She yelled, taking a step towards him.

'Stay away from me Alex. If you knew what was good for you, you would have stayed away long ago. I'm trouble Alex...'

Alex's eyes widened and she began to shake with fear. For the voice wasn't Gene's, it was the voice of the man on the phone and the one who had kidnapped Molly. Ricky Layton.

'Gene! Gene!' Alex yelled again and again, trying to reach out for him but he kept drifting out of reach.

'Gene!' She screamed desperately as he began to disappear, leaving the gun laid on the floor, illuminated by an invisible light.

'Mum? Mum?' Alex whirled around when she heard Molly's voice behind her but there was no-one there.

'Molly! Molly!' She shouted but there was no reply.

All of a sudden she felt invisible hands grip her shoulders and shake her, but not viciously.

'Molly! Gene!'

'Mum! Wake up! Mum?' Molly shook her Mum's shoulders, desperately trying to make her wake up. She had heard her Mum yelling and screaming in her sleep and had come through to see what was wrong.

Eventually Alex's eyes fluttered open, 'Molls?' She whispered, looking around.

'It's alright Mum, it was just a dream.'

Alex sat up and nodded, still shaking slightly. 'Yes, just a dream...'

'Yeah, just a dream.'

Alex looked back to Molly, 'What time is it?'

'Umm, I think it's about five in the morning.'

'Oh...right. Ok, back to bed then Molls, I'm fine. Go on, I'll see you in the morning.'

'Ok Mum, love you.'

Alex smiled, 'Love you too.' She said as Molly slipped out of the door and returned to her bed.

But Alex did not go back to sleep, instead she tossed and turned until the sun streamed through the thin curtains and she decided it was a reasonable time to get up.

* * * *

Alex walked into CID with Molly by her side. It felt weird to her, not walking in with Gene. She'd got used to bursting in with him.

'Ok Molly, do you want to go talk to Shaz, yeah?'

Molly looked up at her Mum, 'Yeah! But can we get some magazines later?'

'Yes, of course we can.'

'Ok!' Molly said brightly before hurrying off to Shaz.

Alex smiled before dumping her jacket on the desk and looking around casually.

'Chris, where's the Guv?'

Chris looked up from playing with a Rubix Cube, 'don't know Ma'am, said he was popping out for something.'

Alex frowned, 'Ok, well as long as he's back soon, we've got work to do.' She said, looking over at Molly and Shaz who were now in deep conversation.

'DI Drake?' Alex heard a voice behind her and she turned around to see a young police officer stood there, looking slightly nervous.

'Yes?'

'Umm...we've got Ricky Layton downstairs Ma'am, he's causing a bit of trouble too. We're wondering when you want to interview him.'

'Oh, we will be doing shortly, as soon as DCI Hunt decides to make an appearance.'

The police officer nodded quickly, 'Ok...' But he made no move to leave.

'Anything else?' Alex asked.

'Umm...this was handed in at the desk...they said it was to be given to you.' He said nervously, holding out a piece of folded paper.

Alex frowned, 'Who?'

'Umm...I don't know Ma'am. It was a man...that's all...'

'Ok, thanks anyway.'

He nodded before slipping out quickly, fumbling with the door handle in his hurry to get out.

'Wonder what he was so worried about, am I that scary?' She asked Chris.

'Don't think so Ma'am.'

Alex just shrugged and unfolded the paper.

_You're playing a dangerous game Alex. Tread carefully, or you might just get...burned._

_A.L_

Alex gasped, 'What?' She said out loud, staring at the initials at the bottom of the short note.

A.L, Arthur Layton...

But it couldn't be...could it? How could he be here?

At that moment the door burst open and Alex jumped, dropping the note.

'Right!' Gene grunted, looking around.

Alex turned around to face him, 'Where have you been?'

'I needed something sweet.' He grunted, walking over to his office.

But Alex quickly followed him, hands on hips and eyebrows raised.

'Oh, really?'

Gene whirled around, 'Yes. I popped out for a Curly Wurly. Contrary to popular belief the Gene Genie actually does in fact have a sweet tooth for caramel.' He said abruptly pulling out the long chocolate bar.

Alex's arms came down to her sides and he expression softened. 'Curly Wurly?' She teased.

'Yes, have you got a problem Fancy Knickers or do you want some?' he asked, breaking off a piece and handing it to her.

Alex smiled, 'No thanks, I do want to go interview a certain Ricky Layton though. Apparently he's been causing a bit of trouble.'

'Trouble? He's obviously caused nothing but trouble since the day he was born.' Gene said through a mouthful of caramel.

'Gene, this is the part where you usually stalk out muttering let's get the bastard. Now I want to go nick him please Guv.' Alex demanded, her hands returning to her hips, hoping he hadn't noticed that she was still only calling him 'Guv' rather than by his name.

'Yeah well. I want my blasted Quattro back but I haven't got it.'

Alex put her head on one side, 'Look, I've said we'll find it, we'll track them down but in the meantime we have a scumbag down there that I know deep down you're itching to give a good thump.'

Gene shoved the rest of the Curly Wurly in the bin, quickly swallowing. 'Too right I am. Let's go get the bastard.' He announced, stalking, very Gene Hunt style, out of the office.

Alex let out a small smile as she followed him out quickly telling Molly to stay put.

'That's more like it.' Alex said once she had caught up with Gene's long strides.

'Never one not to bounce back, me.' Gene said as they drew up outside the interview room, he put his hand on the handle.

'Right, let's get him.'

But Alex stopped him before he opened the door, 'Hold on, I want an explanation.'

Gene turned to Alex and sighed, not meeting her gaze. 'I just wanted to be alone, that's all.'

Alex sighed too, 'Gene, if you don't want us to live with you then just say. Rather than making me out to be some needy girlfriend like you did in the taxi last night.'

Gene looked up at her, 'I did not make you look like a needy girlfriend Alex.' He said, surprising her by using her name.

'Yes you did! You said did I need to be stuck to you like glue every twenty-four hours!' Alex said, her voice insistent.

Gene sighed again and rubbed his forehead, 'Fine. I'm sorry Bolls but I just wanted to be alone.'

Alex put a hand on his arm, 'I know Gene, I understand that but it's not my fault the Quattro's gone.'

'I know and I'm sorry I snapped at you, of course I want you and Molls Bolls to live with me.'

Alex smiled, 'Thanks Gene.'

'Right come on, let's get your privately educated backside in there and we can get the bastard.' Gene said, swinging the door open and following Alex inside.

**Ok, hope you're not too mad at me for once again having to re-write something but I hope that went better. Thanks! X =D**


	14. Question Time

**Hi! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and it's all correct. Should be as I'm not tired or anything! Tee hee, hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think! Cyber cookies for everyone who reviews! Or weightwatchers ones if you're on a diet...life's too short for weightwatchers...as a very wise woman once said...I forget her name...=D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything Ashes...shame...darn BBC! Though deep down we all love 'em...=D**

**Chapter 14 – Question Time**

Gene laid out on the desk in front of him a packet of fags, a lighter and a pack of playing cards.

'What are they for?' Alex asked when he slammed down the cards.

'I dunno do I?' Gene shrugged before turning back to Ricky.

'Right Ricky. A little birdie tells me you've been causing a little trouble down here.'

Ricky merely shrugged and leant forward, picking up the cigarettes; Gene quickly grabbed them off him.

'Oh I don't think so Mr Layton; I don't share them with scumbags.'

Ricky sighed and leant back in chair. 'Come on then. Or are you going to sit there like prunes all day?' He said, sneering at Alex.

Alex leant forward, 'Listen, I don't like you very much. And not just because you kidnapped my daughter and attempted to kill me. It's just that you're the exact kind of bastard that I joined the force to put away.'

'How touching.' He smirked at her before glancing at Gene.

'Right sonny Jim, I've had enough of this. Are you going to admit that you kidnapped Molly Drake, attempted to murder and blackmail Alex Drake and myself and that you are a complete and utter scumbag?' Gene said, shoving a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it.

Ricky smiled, displaying yet again the array of crooked, yellow teeth. 'No.' He said abruptly.

Gene stood up, knocking his chair backwards with an almighty crash.

'Right! I've had enough of this, haven't you?' He roared, overturning the table to the side; causing Alex to leap back out of her chair and for the fags, lighter and playing cards to tumble to the floor. Amongst all the chaos Ricky sat calmly in his chair, staring at a furious Gene.

Gene took a step forward and grabbed Ricky by the collar, slamming him up against the wall and kicking his chair out of the way as he did so.

He leant as far forward towards his face as he could bear and spoke, 'You, are a dirty little bastard and you will admit to what you've done. It's either jail. Or I will kill you.' He threatened, giving him a shove and stepping back.

'Oh yeah?! What you gonna do! Come on! Gonna make your little girlfriend hunt me down? Huh? All pretty face and no brains her, I'll bet!' Ricky shouted.

Gene stepped towards him again and pointed a finger in his face, 'Don't you ever, talk to her like that again. Understand?' He said, jabbing him in the chest.

Ricky just sneered, looking over at Alex who was still stood in the corner of the room.

'Guv? Can I take it from here?' She called out, Gene turned around.

'Yes, go ahead lady Bolls, my pleasure.' He said, stepping back and allowing Alex to walk forward.

Gene went and stood at the back of the room, crossing his arms and leaning against the cold wall.

_What's she going to do now? Some psycho whatever it is. Better bloody work...scumbag. I want to find out about my Quattro too..._

Alex smiled pleasantly at Ricky before calmly bending down and setting the table back to rights again, placing the cards, fags and lighter neatly upon it. Then she took a chair and pulled it over to the table, gesturing for Ricky to sit down.

Ricky frowned but took the seat anyway and Alex perched on the edge of the desk, one leg swinging and leaning down over him, still smiling.

'Right Ricky, you and I are going to play a little game. That's all, now I'm just going to say some random stuff and you have to saythe first thing that pops into your head. Ok?'

Gene watched as she whispered to him and he recognised the technique.

_Good idea Bolls...wish you wouldn't lean over him like that though...knowing his mind..._

Ricky looked up apprehensively at Alex, trying to work out how she was tricking him. But he couldn't think of anything so reluctantly agreed. He nodded slowly.

Alex smiled again, 'Good. Now...duck.'

'Pond.'

'Ice Cream.'

'Beach.'

'Umm...Pub.' Alex said, smiling as she watched Ricky relax. She had him just where she wanted him.

'Beer.'

_Just a few more, then I'll go for it..._ She thought.

'TV.'

'News.'

Alex pouted thoughtfully, almost Gene style. 'Tree.'

'Wood.'

Now Alex smiled again, Ricky was totally relaxed and she took a breath as she prepared to catch him.

'Operation Rose.' She said quickly so as not to make him think about the expression too much.

'Kidnap Molly Drake.' He said just as fast before gasping and jumping up from his seat. 'What!' He shouted, looking at Alex who now stood up.

'I just played a little game with you Ricky and I tricked you into saying what the main idea behind Operation Rose was. Very good, good boy. I'll let Uncle Gene take it from here now shall I?' She said patronisingly and stepping back so Gene could once again do his 'thing'.

'So, now do you admit that you kidnapped Molly Drake, threatened Alex Drake and attempted to murder and blackmail both her and me?' Gene spat, advancing towards him threateningly.

Ricky shook his head, unconsciously backing away as small traces of fear began to show.

'No? Are you sure?' Gene asked, stepping ever closer.

Ricky shook his head again but now he looked scared as he backed into a corner.

'Well I think you did! You kidnapped Molls Bolls, then you attempted to murder Bolly Kecks over there, then you tried to blackmail _moi_ into not noticing!' He yelled and then continued in a quieter voice. 'Bad plan really...you know you are just a sad, pathetic loser.' He said, jabbing him in the chest again with his forefinger.

'Fine! Fine I did it! I did all that crap you're saying! Kidnap, blackmail! The lot! But you won't get me to court! It's your word against mine! I did it alright! But you can't prove it.' Ricky finally cracked, shouting in Gene's face.

Gene took a step back, 'I think you'll get to court, don't you Bolls?' He asked, turning to Alex.

'Oh yes.' Alex said, pulling a tape recorder out of the pocket of her jacket and smiling at them.

Ricky's eyes widened, 'you sly cow.' He said.

Alex shrugged, 'Maybe. But at least I'm not a pathetic scumbag like you and your mates. Take him away!' She called out as two police officers entered and took him away.

Once they had gone Gene and Alex were left alone in the room, Alex walked over to Gene.

'I think that went well.'

'So do I Bolls.' He said, smiling for about the first time since he'd lost the Quattro.

Alex stuffed her hands in her pockets, 'Gene?' She asked slowly in an expectant voice, stepping towards him, pouting.

Gene looked up, 'Yes?'

'Can we go shopping? For Molly, you said we could.'

Gene sighed, 'Yes Bolls, we can go shopping. Just as long as you don't buy yourself any more fancy knickers.'

Alex giggled before putting her arms around his neck. 'You know...I can ask if Shaz wants to have Molly round hers for tonight...if you want...?' She said quietly.

Gene looked up at her, putting his hands on her waist. 'Well...you might just have to get yourself some more fancy knickers then...' He muttered before kissing her slowly.

'Gu-' at that moment Chris burst in, holding some papers.

Alex and Gene leapt apart and Chris went bright red. 'Oh...sorry...umm...' Was all he muttered before he quickly shut the door and disappeared.

Alex giggled again before opening the door, 'It's alright Chris...we're pretty much done. What is it?'

Chris turned around, face still bright red. 'It's just me and Shaz think we've found out where that Jeanette woman is. If you want to check it out tomorrow?'

Alex nodded, 'That's great Chris! Thanks, tomorrow would be great.' She smiled as Gene came out.

'What's happening tomorrow?'

Alex turned to Gene, 'Jeanette, Chris here thinks he's found where she is; we can try find her tomorrow.'

'Good. Because I want to know where my Quattro is.' Gene said.

Alex smiled.

'Right Guv. Bye.' Chris said, making a quick exit, still embarrassed.

Gene snaked an arm around Alex's waist, 'Right. Let's get Molls Bolls then shopping.' He said.

Alex smiled, 'Yep.'

**There we go! I hope you liked it, please review! Cookies for all reviewers! Tee hee, X =D**


	15. Shopping

**Hi! Here's the next chapter and that promised shopping trip! Tee hee, hope you enjoy it and please review but first I think I should be giving some thanks which are long overdue!**

**So...A massive, massive thank you to...theHuntgoeson, Smurf12345, Fran16, BlondVelma, Bolly-Keks AKA Bolly-Knickers, sailormoon1982, Gem6, Harvey hunt, Amber, lioness2611, Arria Rose, Rachel-angwin, Ribbon Willow.x, pkmnfreak, xXCoral-RosexX, kmmi95, Gail, xxDoctorisinxx, SazMarie, Emm.x., victoriarosetimelord and MontyPythonFan. **

**There, that's a massive thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed this story! Thank you so much, you guys all rock! Thank! XxX**

**Right, on with the next chapter! Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...Galex would have so much more fun if I did...=D (mischievous grin)**

**Chapter 15 – Shopping**

'So...have we got everything...?' Gene asked wearily as they walked out of yet another shop, Molly and Alex laden down with bags, all containing clothes for Molly.

Alex smiled at him, 'I think so...ooh, hold on.' Alex said, spotting a slightly more grown up shop down the street.

'Bolls...' Gene moaned,

'It won't take long. Come on!' She said as she and Molly charged off.

'Bloody women...' Gene muttered before following them inside.

Molly looked around and turned back to her Mum, 'There isn't much in here for me Mum...'

'I know Molls; I just want to have a little look at some stuff.' Alex said, a cunning smile on her face.

'Ok, I'm going to go look at those bags.'

Alex nodded, 'Ok Molls, just don't wander off, alright?'

'I promise.'

'Ok.' Alex said, before walking over to the corner of the shop. The lingerie section.

Alex giggled and went over to a shelf and picked up a few things. 'Gene!' She called.

'Yes, hold on Bolls!' Gene called, not realising where they were yet.

Once he'd reached Alex she waved the...garments, in his face. 'What do you think of these?' She said flirtatiously.

Gene stared from the items in her hands to her, then back again and cleared his throat. 'Bit cheap don't you think Bolls?' He said, looking at the price tag. 'I thought you were into the expensive fancy French type?' He teased.

'You're the one who said that maybe I should get some more...' She teased back.

'Yes but you want quality don't you?'

'Maybe...but it's not like I'll be wearing them for long is it...?' She whispered, trying not to laugh at the expression on Gene's face.

Gene pouted thoughtfully and put his head on one side, 'That depends Bolls...'

'On what Mr Hunt?'

Gene pouted again and was about to reply when Molly came skipping up. 'Look at this bag Mum! It would suit you!' Then she took in the garments in her Mum's hand, 'What you getting them for? You've got loads!' She said, being slightly naive.

Gene burst out laughing, 'Really Bolls! Have you now?! Loads!'

Alex sighed, 'It's not that funny...'

Gene stopped abruptly, 'No...No it's not funny Bolls. Sorry.' He said, stifling laughter. But then he glanced at Molly who was doing the same thing and he burst out laughing again.

'Gene!'

'Okay! Sorry...'

Alex stuffed the stuff back on the shelf and stalked out the shop. Molly and Gene followed behind, stifling their laughter.

Once they had caught up with Alex, Gene leant over and whispered in her ear, 'you could always wear the red bodice...I liked that one...'

Alex turned round to him, 'Gene!' She exclaimed, but he merely shrugged, a smug smile on his face as they walked back to the office.

'Shaz?' Alex called once they had dumped their bags behind her desk.

Shaz looked up from her work, 'Yes Ma'am?'

'I was wondering if you could take Molly for me tonight. It's just...' Alex wandered over to Shaz's desk, so as not to be heard by the whole department. 'Me and Gene really want some alone time...'

Shaz's eyes widened, 'Are...are you sure Ma'am...I mean...after what happened last time...'

'Oh Shaz, its fine. I don't blame you for what happened; he would have got her even if I were with her. But they're gone now. I trust you to look after her Shaz.'

'Really Ma'am?'

'Yes. You're going to make a wonderful Mum one day.'

At this statement however Shaz's face fell, and she looked down glumly at the desk.

Alex frowned, 'What's wrong Shaz? Are you ill?' Alex asked, worrying for the young woman.

Shaz looked up nervously, 'No...Can I talk to you for a minute?'

'Yes, of course. Where?'

Shaz looked around, 'Umm...toilets?'

'Ok.'

They both got up and slipped out to the toilets unnoticed, Alex checked under the doors to make sure they wouldn't be over heard before walking over to Shaz who was leaning back against the sinks.

'What's wrong Shaz? Are you and Chris alright?'

Shaz nodded quickly, 'Yeah, yeah, we're fine!'

Alex touched her arm sympathetically, 'What's wrong then? You can trust me you know.'

Shaz looked up and Alex was shocked to see tears there, 'I don't know what to do!' Shaz sobbed, the tears suddenly falling. 'I don't know...' She mumbled as Alex hugged her.

'Shhh...It's alright. Don't know what to do about what? Come on, it's alright Shaz. You can tell me.'

Shaz stood back and sniffed, wiping her eyes with a tissue Alex had handed her. 'I...I'm...I'm pregnant.' She choked out, the tears bursting forth once more.

'Well...that's great Shaz! Only...do you not want...?'

Shaz shook her head again, 'No! I mean...I do. Want it, that is. But...I'm not sure about Chris...and everything else...'

'How do you mean?'

'Well...we don't even have a proper place, I mean. It's just a one bedroom flat. And we really don't have the money for anything else...I know Mum would love to have us but...I don't want that...' She cried, wiping the tears away as fast as they fell.

'Oh come here. It's alright, you'll figure something out. I know you will.' Alex said, pulling her into another hug. 'But you know, you're going to have to talk to Chris.'

Shaz nodded, 'I know...I was just scared...'

'I know.' Alex said, remembering when she had told Pete that she was pregnant. He hadn't taken it well...gone out and got wasted actually...

But that wouldn't happen to Shaz, Chris wouldn't do that.

'Shaz, you know you're very lucky and so is Chris. He won't let you down. Trust me, I know these things. My husband was crap; he went and got wasted when he found out about Molly. But Chris isn't like that. He'll help you and talk with you. You've got a very special man there.' Alex told her.

Shaz looked up, 'Really? He did that?'

Alex nodded, 'Yes. And he was a good for nothing scumbag. But that isn't Chris.'

Shaz smiled, 'I know. Thank you for helping, you didn't have to.'

Alex returned the smile warmly, 'It's perfectly fine...and don't worry about having Molly tonight. It's fine; you should be telling Chris your news.'

But now Shaz shook her head, 'Oh no! It's fine, really! Chris is going out with some mates tonight anyway! He told me, well...asked actually...' Shaz smiled.

'He asked you if he could go out? Well there you go, that's just proof.'

Shaz frowned, 'Of what?'

'That he's a good man Shaz. You're very lucky, most men don't do that.'

Shaz smiled, 'Thanks. And it's no bother; I'd love to have Molly. We can do each other's hair like I said to her we'd do at some point.'

Alex nodded again, 'Ok. That's great then. Thanks Shaz. But promise me you'll tell him soon, yeah?'

'Yeah, I will.'

'Ok.' Alex smiled and hugged her again before they both returned to the office. Shaz feeling a lot more confident.

Alex walked over to Gene's office, where the blinds were closed and knocked on the door.

'Come in!'

Alex swung the door open and stepped inside. 'We're on for tonight.' She smiled.

'Oh good. Do you want to go out for a meal, or stay in?'

'Don't mind.' Alex said, perching on the edge of his desk, facing him.

Gene smiled up at her, 'How about we go somewhere posh then? And you can have some Bolly if you want?'

Alex laughed, 'Ok then. But afterwards...are we going back to yours?'

'Yes, Bolls. Don't worry; make sure you're wearing your best knickers. You know, the fancy French ones.' He teased.

Alex pouted, 'Gene, I think you should know that all my knickers are fancy French ones.' She teased back flirtatiously.

Gene raised an eyebrow, 'Really? Are they now?'

Alex smiled and hopped off the desk, 'Right. Work to do, see you later Guv.' She said cheerfully as she exited the office and went to sit at her desk.

Looking at the file in front of her Alex suddenly realised something. Quickly she grabbed it and opened Gene's door without knocking. 'Guv!'

'Oh come in Lady Bolls, its shut so you and your bony backside can burst in dramatically whenever you wish.' Gene remarked sarcastically.

Alex sighed, 'No, I've just realised something.' Alex paused, 'And don't pretend you don't like my backside Gene, you look at it enough.' She added as an afterthought.

Gene stubbed out his cigarette in the tray on the desk and gave a dismissal hum, 'What have you realised?'

'I was just looking at the crime scene investigation report for the warehouse. It looks like no-one got Ray out of that cell. He must have busted out himself...'

Now Gene sat forwards in his chair, 'And...?'

'And...That means that he might not be with Jeanette. But this also now means that either of them could have taken the Quattro.'

Gene leant back and pouted, 'Hmmm...Good work DI fancy knickers. It also means that we have to go to that place Chris was saying about to ask around for Jeannette and we have to try find Ray...' he said thoughtfully.

'Yeah...' Alex sighed.

Gene looked up and stood quickly, grabbing his coat. 'Well, it can wait till tomorrow. But now Bolls, we have a date.' He said, taking her arm.

Alex smiled, 'Ok, just hold on.'

'Molls?'

Molly looked up from her new magazine, 'Yeah?'

'You're going to stay with Shaz tonight, is that alright? Here's some money, you can rent a video, yeah?'

Molly smiled, 'Yeah! Thanks Mum!' She exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her.

'That's alright. Be good, love you.'

'Love you, have a nice time.' She said, giggling, glancing at Gene.

Alex smiled, 'Love you Molls.' She said, not responding to the suggestion in Molly's voice.

'Bye.' She said, catching the kiss Alex blew her. The same way she had back in 2008.

'Right, come on Bolls, get changed, then restaurant. I've got a table for seven.'

'Ooh, Gene Hunt. Organised? Are my ears deceiving me?'

'Oi. Come on, I want to get a cab before it starts raining again.'

'Fine.' She said as she linked arms with him again and they walked out together to catch a cab home.

**So...what'cha think? Tee hee, hope you liked it and please review! Next chapter will have more plot development...The Return of Jeannette! Please review! You know you want to do! Cookies for reviewing! X =D**


	16. Bollinger

**Hi! As usual, big thank-you's and cookies to all you wonderful reviewers! Here's the next chapter! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer – I totally own Ashes to Ashes! (little people in mind tell me I've had too many cookies and deluded myself into thinking I own Ashes to Ashes...) Fine, they're right, I don't own Ashes to Ashes...and yes...I may have had too many cookies...=D**

**Chapter 16 – Bollinger**

'This is nice.' Alex commented as they sat down at a table in a restaurant. It was very different to Luigi's, what with the posh tables, fancy low lighting and soft background music.

'Yes, it is.' Gene said, picking up the menu and taking a look. 'Bloody hell Bolly, I can't understand half of this. What the hell is braised peasant?'

Alex laughed, 'Braised Pheasant Gene, not peasant. It's a bird, like game. It's nice.' She said, still laughing.

Gene pouted, 'Yeah, it may well be but I think I'll have something I might actually be able to pronounce when I order it.'

Alex smiled, 'Ok. Good luck with that.'

Gene simply raised an eyebrow and returned to scowling at the menu.

'Are you ready to order Sir?' Gene looked up to see a young girl stood with a pen and pad in her hand.

'Umm, not at the moment, could we have a few more minutes?'

'Yes certainly. Would you like to order some beverages while you decide?'

Gene looked over at Alex, 'What do you want, Bolly?'

'Oh, just a dry white wine please.'

Gene sighed, 'No, as in, do you want some Bolly. As in Bollinger.'

'Oh! Yeah, ok then.' Alex said, smiling.

Gene turned back to the waitress, 'A bottle of Bolly it is then.'

'Bottle of Bollinger?'

Gene sighed, 'Yes. Bollinger.'

'That will be with you right away Sir.'

'Thanks.' Gene said, turning back to Alex. 'Why do they all talk so posh?'

Alex laughed again, 'I don't know, just do. Have you decided what you're having?'

Gene glanced down at the menu, 'Well I'm certainly not having Foys Grass.' He muttered, causing Alex to once again try to stifle her laughter.

'What?' Gene asked.

'It's Fois Gras, it's French.'

Gene raised his eyebrows, 'Is it now? Well, I don't like French stuff...with a few exceptions...'

Alex smiled and looked back down at the menu, 'Well I'm going to have the lamb cutlets with redcurrant jus.'

'Jus?'

'Yes Gene, it's just a fancy word for sauce or gravy.'

'Oh...well I'll have the steak...it comes with a load of stuff I can't pronounce but I'm sure it'll be fine.'

At that moment the waitress returned, pouring them each a glass of the expensive champagne.

'Are you ready to order Sir?'

'Yes. We'll have the lamb cutlets and the steak please.' Gene said, pointing to each on the menu so he wouldn't have to say what they came with.

'Right. Will that be all?'

'Yes, thank you.'

'Enjoy your drinks.'

'Bloody hell, you might have competition Bolly.' Gene remarked, taking a sip of champagne.

Alex frowned. 'Really? For what?'

'Posh tart of the year award.'

Alex laughed, 'Oh dear. Can't have that can we?'

'You look nice tonight anyway Bolls. Not bad at all.'

Alex smiled, 'Thank you. Don't brush up too bad yourself.'

'I don't look like an over-the-hill, nicotine stained, over-weight, border-line alcoholic then?'

'No. You look very handsome if I do say so myself. Where did you get that from, anyway?'

'Tyler. He said that to me once.'

Alex frowned, 'Really?'

Gene just nodded,

'well I don't think you are. At all. You're definitely not over-the-hill, you're not that bad with the cigarettes; you don't feel the need to light up every five seconds. You are not over weight Gene; you should see some of the people back home...' Alex laughed, remembering how Molly had once cracked up laughing when the news reporter once started with... 'Obesity is becoming a large issue...'

'And as for the border line alcoholic, he can't talk. And neither can I.' She said, taking another gulp of Bollinger.

* * * *

'That will be twenty-three pounds then please.' The cab driver said to Gene.

Gene delved into his pocket with his spare hand; his other arm was slung lazily around Alex's waist. 'Here you go, keep the change.' He mumbled drunkenly as he turned and walked into the house. Alex giggling at some unknown humour.

Once they'd got in Alex turned to face Gene, fiddling with his tie. 'So...what do you want to do now Mr Hunt...' She giggled, her words slurring from the effect of a little too much champagne.

'I don't know...' Gene replied, snaking his hand round her waist again and kissing her.

Alex giggled as he pulled back, 'You know...I have got the red bo...'

Gene smiled, and picking her up bridal style carried her upstairs, dumping her on the bed.

'Bloody hell...those stairs are steep...'

Alex sat up, 'Or maybe you're just very drunk.' She laughed, tugging him down.

* * * *

Alex and Gene burst into CID together, Alex wearing a pair of purple sunglasses. Gene went straight to his office and Alex went over to Shaz's desk.

'Where's Molly?'

Shaz looked up, 'Oh, she's just gone to the toilet.'

Alex nodded, 'Oh, right. Shaz can you tell me something?'

'What?'

Alex slowly took off the sunglasses. 'Tell me honestly. How bad do I look?'

Shaz bit the insides of her mouth as she tried not to smile, 'You look...fine Ma'am. You look fine.'

Alex sighed and stuffed the glasses in her pocket and went over to her desk.

'Nice night last night, was it Inspector?' Chris asked.

'Yes, it was actually.'

'Up all night were you?'

'Almost.' Alex said as she sat down.

Chris nodded casually. 'Cool...'

'But you know what? It was worth it.'

Chris looked over at Shaz, who was trying not to laugh.

Alex smiled to herself and went about putting things back in place on her desk.

'Mum!' Molly called, running over to her.

'Hi Molly! How are you?' Alex asked, hugging her.

'Great! Shaz did my hair!' Molly said, pointing to her now curly hair.

'Oh, that looks nice. Suits you!'

'Thanks! Did you have a nice time?'

But at this Chris couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, 'Oh she had a great time!'

Alex scowled at Chris, 'Yes, I did. Thank you Molls. Now, me and Gene need to go out now to interview someone. Are you going to be alright here?'

'Yeah! I was wondering, it's nearly summer. Are we going anywhere? Like we used to go to Cornwall?'

Alex nodded, 'We'll try sort something out. Only, perhaps not the West Country. Let's just say it's not Gene's favourite part of the world.'

'Ok, see you!' Molly nodded, skipping over to Shaz, asking if she could help her with anything.

Alex went up and knocked on Gene's door before opening it. 'You ready?'

'Yep. Let's go get her.' Gene said, grabbing his coat and following Alex out of the door.

Half an hour later they arrived outside a dingy flat-block and they looked up.

'You sure Bolls? Here?' Gene asked doubtfully.

Alex nodded, 'She's on the run Guv. She isn't going to hang out at The Park Lane Hotel is she?'

'Suppose not. Right, let's go.' He said, ducking inside the lobby with its dirty cream walls and grungy linoleum floor.

'Chris said its number 57.' Alex said, heading for the stairs.

'Why does she have to live high up?'

'I don't know, just hurry up.' Alex replied as they began ascending the stairs.

'Let's hope it's so she can throw herself off...' Gene muttered as they reached the first floor, panting slightly.

'You tired?'

'Just a bit worn out from last night...'

Alex laughed, 'Three more floors to go, come on!' She said, continuing up the stairs.

Eventually they reached the fourth floor and Alex looked around, 'I think it's down here.' She said, heading down the dim corridor, looking at the numbered doors.

'Bolly! Over here!' Gene called when he saw number 57.

'Right, you knock.'

Gene knocked on the door twice and stood back, so she wouldn't be able to see them through the peep-hole.

After a few minutes the door opened slowly to reveal a woman in her early thirties with shoulder length blonde hair.

'Hello Jeannette.' Gene said, smirking at her.

**Dun, dun, dun! Yes, a cliff-hanger! Aren't I awfully mean?! Sorry! Next chapter will be slightly more useful though! Hope you liked it, please review! I'll give you cookies! They're very nice...addictive...=D **


	17. Empty Answers

**Hi! Hope you're all enjoying those cookies! Yes, cookies! If you're now thinking, 'What? I didn't get a cookie!' That's because you didn't review! Yes, I'm giving away lovely cyber choccie chip cookies if you review! They're very nice! So if you want one, review! Tee hee. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...but I own lots of cookies! Yay! Tee hee. X =D**

**Chapter 17 – Empty Answers**

'Oh no, you don't!' Gene yelled as Jeannette tried to pull the door shut, but he was too quick. Within seconds he had his crocodile booted foot in the door, had wrenched it open and strode impressively inside the bare flat, Alex quickly following behind.

Gene glanced around; the flat was very bare, the only things in the room were a worn out coffee table and sofa. 'Come on out Jeannette! No use hiding!' Gene called out, looking for her.

'Guv!' Alex called, looking out the sliding doors onto the small concrete balcony.

Gene appeared at her side to see Jeannette stood on the edge, ready to jump. 'Oh bugger.' He muttered and went to step forward, but Alex quickly threw out a hand to stop him.

'Let me do it.'

Gene gave her a small nod and stepped back, 'Good luck.' He whispered before disappearing inside again.

'Jeannette?' Alex said softly, 'Listen. Don't turn around, just stay where you are.'

'Why shouldn't I just jump?' Jeannette asked loudly, wobbling slightly.

'Woah!' Alex cried out, taking hold of her arm. 'Listen, I know you might not want to hear this, but there are a lot of reasons why you shouldn't jump.'

'I could take you with me, you know?' Jeannette said, gesturing to Alex's hand on her arm without looking at her.

Alex glanced down, not fazed. She was used to this. 'Jeannette, could you please just come down? We just want to ask you a few things. Then you can do what you want.'

'No I can't. I helped kidnap your daughter and that dipstick, Ray. You'll drag me off to prison.' Jeannette spat, not having any of it.

'Please Jeannette, just talk to us. I can't promise that you aren't going to jail. But it's got to be better than dying, right?'

Jeannette looked thoughtful, then took a small step back. 'That's it, good. Just a few questions.' Alex said as she stepped down.

'Ok?' Alex asked, smiling.

'Not really.' Said spitefully, and jabbed Alex in the stomach hard, trying to make a run for it.

'Ow! Gene!' Alex yelled out.

But Gene had already realised and quickly grabbed hold on Jeannette, shoving her down onto the sofa. 'Stay there, you cow.' He spat.

Jeannette looked up at him, 'You always were a brute.'

Alex now joined them inside, sliding the doors shut so she wouldn't make another run for it that way.

'You alright?' Gene asked Alex.

'Yeah, just get on with it.' Alex nodded, glaring at Jeannette.

'Right, cow. You are going to tell us three things. Firstly you're going to admit your part in the kidnap of Molly Drake and then you're going to tell us where Ray Carling is.'

'And the third?' Jeannette sneered.

And now Gene leaned forward in her face threateningly, 'you are going to tell me where the hell my Quattro is you cow!' He yelled in her face, standing back.

Jeannette stood up, 'And what if I don't want to oblige?'

Gene whipped a gun out of his coat pocket, 'We'll take you by force.' He said simply, pointing it at her.

Jeannette took a sudden step towards Gene, 'What are you going to do, Hunt? Shoot me?' She laughed sarcastically, 'I don't care anymore, shoot me. Hear me! I don't care!' She yelled, almost hysterically.

'Right, this is enough I think.' Gene muttered, grabbing hold of her arms and twisting them around to her back, shoving her against the wall.

'Where's Ray Carling?!' He demanded, keeping an iron grip on her arms.

'I don't know!' She yelled desperately.

'Well I think you do! Tell me where he is!'

'I honestly don't know!'

'Tell me!' Gene roared, banging her against the wall.

'I don't know! I just ran for it! I thought he'd still be in that cell!' She screamed.

Gene huffed and let go of her roughly, stepping back so she could stand up straight.

'Fine. Question 2, where's my Quattro!'

Jeannette looked around shiftily, 'I have no idea, why? Has it gone missing?'

Gene rolled his eyes, 'Oh come on Jeannette! You know very well it's gone! I want to know where!'

'I don't know!'

But now Alex stepped forward, 'So, you're saying you don't know where Ray or the Quattro is?'

Jeannette nodded her head, 'No! I don't know where they are! I just ran for it!'

'So why were you so scared when you saw us, if you have nothing to hide?' Alex asked slyly.

Jeannette took a moment to respond, 'Because I thought you were going to nick me for the Operation Rose thing, of course!'

'Well you've got something right there, love.' Gene said, once again twisting her arms behind her back.

'Do you have to?'

'Yep.' Gene nodded, giving her a shove for good measure as he clicked the handcuffs on. 'You are under arrest, for being an assistant to kidnap, attempted murder, blackmail and being a complete cow.' He announced, pushing her out the door and leading her down the stairs.

An hour later and Alex was stood in Gene's office.

'So we've got Jeannette, but we're no closer to finding Ray, or the Quattro.' Alex said, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

'No...' Gene sighed, pouring himself some whisky. 'You want one?'

'No thanks.' Alex said, frowning.

Gene knew that look, 'What you thinking about Bolly?'

Alex sighed, 'It's probably nothing but...'

'Oh here we go again.' Gene huffed.

'Well...I think she's lying Guv, she knows something.'

'Won't be the first time, what's it now? Psychology?'

'It's Psychiatry!' Alex said, exasperated, 'No! It is Psychology!'

'Oui.' Gene muttered.

'That was French.'

'I'm stressed.'

Alex let out a small chuckle, 'No, she was lying about something alright. Besides, whether you like it or not, she's clever Guv. She's got too much to lose by leaving Ray behind.'

'But we know that he broke out of that cell by himself.' Gene pointed out.

'Yeah, I know. But I think Jeannette caught him again, at some point. We still have no idea why he did it.'

'Did what?'

'Betrayed us, he gave them information!' Alex said, hanging her head.

'I don't know, cracked I suppose. Maybe it got too much for him.'

Alex pursed her lips, 'Well I don't know why he did what he did, but we do know it got him no-where.'

Gene nodded and knocked back his whisky, 'Well, let's call it a day. If you want, we can talk to Jeannette again tomorrow.'

'Definitely.' Alex said as she pulled her jacket on and walked out with Gene.

'Come on Molls! We're going home, what do you want for tea?'

'Oooh, pizza?'

Alex smiled, 'You always want pizza hun, don't you want to try something else?'

Molly shook her head, 'Pizza.'

Alex laughed, 'Ok. We'll have pizza.'

'Huh?' Gene asked, pulling his coat on.

'Apparently we're having pizza for tea.'

Gene nodded, 'Ok Molls Bolls.'

Molly beamed up at him, 'Cool.'

**There we go! Hope you liked it, please review! Remember! You get cookies! Also – I'm off to France camping on Saturday for two weeks, the site has Wi-Fi, but I'm not sure if you have to pay or anything, so I might be able to update and I might not. But I think I can...but it won't be as often, but you'll probably get something so don't worry! I was just warning you in case! X =D**


	18. Shock

**Howdy Partners!!! Heh – weird! Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it and...Please don't kill me!!! Yeah...you'll see! But just enjoy – or try to and please review!!!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...blah blah blah! X =D**

**Chapter 18 – Shock**

Gene was sat in his office, playing darts when the phone rang.

'Hello? DCI Hunt.'

'The gypsy field, were those gypsies were.' Was all the wheezy voice said before the line went dead.

'Hello? Who is this?' Gene asked, but there was just a clunk as the phone disconnected. Gene replaced it with a thud.

'Bloody idiots.' Gene muttered, 'Bolls! Get your fancy knickers in here!'

A few seconds later Alex appeared at the door, 'What? Can we go speak to Jeannette now?'

'I've just had a phone-call, some tosser. No idea who he was, said something about that gypsy field, where those gypsies were a few weeks ago. Remember?'

Alex frowned and walked further into the office, 'What exactly did he say.'

'He said. The Gypsy field, were those gypsies were.'

'That it?'

'Yep.'

'Maybe we should go check it out...'

'I thought you wanted to talk to that cow down there!'

'I do...but I think we should take a look at this, you never know. The Quattro might be there.'

Gene stood up quickly, grabbing his coat. 'Let's go.'

Alex smiled and picked up her jacket.

Half an hour later and Alex, Gene and Chris stepped out of the taxi onto the damp grass.

'Where did all the druggies go?' Chris asked, looking at the empty field and forest.

'They weren't druggies Chris, they were travellers.' Alex corrected, walking forward to have a look round.

'There's no-one here Bolly, for all you know this could be an ambush.'

'I don't think so. Come on!' Alex called as she began walking round the field on the lookout for anything different.

Gene and Chris caught up with her, 'Bolls, I really don't have a good feel...'

But Alex cut him off, pointing into the trees. 'What's that over there?'

'I don't know.'

'Come on.' Alex said, striding forwards to the glint of metal she's seen through the trees.

'Bolly!'

'Oh come on! Never mind you and your bad feelings!' Alex called as she reached the edge of the wood, 'I think it was just in there.'

'Bolls, I am not going on a wild goose chase in a wood, when we've already nailed it on those Laytons and that tart!'

Alex rolled her eyes and stepped forward into the woods, looking about for what she saw. Then, over to the right she saw a glint. Of red.

'Guv!' She called, as she rushed over, stumbling over the bracken and thorns. But as she ran towards it she tripped over a tree stump and fell flat on her face in the mud.

'Good god Bolly.' Gene said as he picked her up, dashing her off.

'I can do that, thanks!' She hissed, removing his hands.

'God Bolls, come here.' He said, seeing her face covered in mud and smears of blood.

Alex sighed angrily as he wiped her face with a handkerchief, 'I'm not a child.'

'Oh, I know that Bolly Kecks.' Gene said, 'Right, all clean-ish.'

'It's over there, I saw something!' Alex said, pointing over to where she had been running.

Then they all saw it.

Through the trees they could see glimpses of a tyre, the rear light, and scratched Audi sign down the side.

It was The Quattro.

They hurried forward, more careful this time to where it was.

'No way...' Gene muttered taking in the sight.

His beloved Quattro had been smashed into the tree where the bonnet had bent itself round the old oak. The windows were smashed and two tires ripped. And the back-end had been smashed in too. It was a wreck.

But as Alex drew closer, the worst was yet to be discovered. It was her scream that brought Gene round.

'Oh my god! Gene!' She screamed as he reached her and she turned to him, falling against his chest sobbing as he put her arms around her, 'What is it? Bolls?' He asked her. But then he looked up and he saw him too.

In the driver's seat sat Ray, his head was lolled over onto the steering wheel from the crash and blood was seeping from one side of his pale face. It didn't take much medical expertise to know that he was dead.

'Oh no, no, no.' He said, letting go of Alex slowly and stepping nearer.

'What is it?' Chris asked, causing Alex to start sobbing again.

Gene looked up, 'It's Ray.'

'What! No! What are you talking about?' Chris rushed around to the side of the car and saw him. 'No! Ray!' He yelled, staring, shocked at him.

'Is he?'

Gene nodded solemnly, 'yeah.'

A few minutes later an ambulance arrived and took Ray away, leaving the bloodstained Quattro with Alex and Gene; Chris went to the hospital with Ray.

Gene went and sat on the ground next to Alex and put an arm around her. 'Come on Bolls.'

Alex looked up slowly at the car, then turned to Gene, and then her head spun back quickly to look at the Quattro again. 'Hold on.' She mumbled, getting up and bending down by the open door on the driver's side. Carefully she went and picked it up. It was a brick.

'This was on the accelerator.'

Gene stood up, eyes wide, 'What?'

'This wasn't suicide, someone killed him. They must have knocked him out, then put him in the car with this on the accelerator. It was murder.'

'Bugger.' Gene muttered.

Alex sighed, 'What are we going to do?' She asked, her eyes still shining from tears.

'We're going to really talk to that cow.' He said dangerously, 'No-one kills my colleagues and smashes my car. No-one.'

Tears began to roll down Alex's cheeks again as she looked at the bloodstained seat where Ray had been. 'Why...'

Gene put his arms around her as she cried into his chest, 'I don't know Bolly, I don't know.'

'Come on Bolls, let's get back. We've got a certain lying tart to talk to.'

Alex nodded and wiped her eyes, 'I think I should clean up too.' She said, looking at her mud stained clothes

'Yeah, you really should Bolls.'

Alex let out a small laugh, 'I must look a state.'

Gene grimaced as they left, and he looked back at his beloved Quattro. 'We'll get you.' He muttered threateningly to no-one in particular. 'We'll get you.'

**Please! Please, don't kill me! Or release the hounds!!! Please!!! Just review...and try not to be too angry!!! X =D**


	19. Lies on VideoTape

**Hey! Yes, I know I'm updating quite fast, it's because I'm on summer hols and so have lots of free time! Yay! Tee hee, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Oh and thanks for not killing me! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...but I totally own the nick-name – Molls Bolls! =D**

**Chapter 19 – Lies on Video-Tape**

Gene and Alex were silent the whole ride back to the station, each pondering on the day's events.

_Whatever the reasons he had for betraying us, I wouldn't have wished death on him for the world. He did pass on information about us and our whereabouts to Operation Rose, but I would never have killed him. _

_He might have been a bloody sexist pig at times, but he was still Ray and I would have welcomed in back with a glass of whisky if he'd come back._

They got out of the taxi in silence and returned up to the office, Alex's mind running with all sorts of ideas.

_Why would someone kill him? It must have been someone who knew what he'd done...either on our side...or theirs._

But Alex looked up and scanned around, the only people who knew about Ray was Shaz, Chris, Gene and herself. And she knew neither of them could have done it, no way. So she had to think about the other side...and that only left...Jeannette.

_But she must have had a reason for killing him...he must have known something. Maybe picked up one too many facts...or found something he shouldn't have..._

Alex got up and walked over to Gene's office, 'Guv?'

'Yeah?' Gene said, his voice tired.

'I'm going to go check out the Quattro again; I just think we missed something...'

Gene frowned, 'What are you hoping to find Bolls?'

Alex shrugged, 'I don't know, I just...think there's more to this than meets the eye.'

'Ok, I'll come with you then.'

'No. I'll just go; I think you should talk to Chris when he comes back.'

Gene nodded, 'Ok. But be careful Bolly.'

'I will, I'll be back soon.'

* * * *

Alex got out of the taxi and walked quickly into the woods, looking for the glint of red. After a few moments she saw it and came closer to see the wreck of a car for the second time that day.

It was getting darker as the dark grey clouds descended over head, making it even gloomier in the thick wood.

Alex opened the glove-box and rummaged around, but only found a packet of Gene's cigarettes and a lighter.

'Come on...there has to be something...' Alex muttered, climbing into the backseat and pulling it forwards to look behind. 'Aha.'

Reaching into the space she pulled out a small brown package, it was quite heavy but she didn't have time to look in it, it was getting darker by the minute.

In fact by the time Alex had scrambled out of the car and shut the door, stowing the package under her leather jacket it had begun raining quite hard.

'Just what I need.' She mumbled.

Then suddenly, behind her in the thick of trees she heard a twig snap and something, or someone move.

Quickly she whipped her head round, but she couldn't see anyone, scared she ran towards a lighter clearing ahead and was relieved when she emerged back in the field, albeit it soaking wet from the rain as it still pelted down.

Holding onto the package tightly she ran for the taxi, waiting patiently on the road and climbed in.

'What's that you've got there?' The driver asked suspiciously, 'I mean no offence, but you ask to be driven to the middle of nowhere and then you come back with a package.'

Alex sighed and pulled out her warrant card, 'its evidence, now just drive.'

The driver nodded and pulled away, wipers on at full speed as the rain got worse.

* * * *

'Bloody hell Bolly, you look a state.' Gene remarked as Alex walked into his office.

Alex smirked at him, 'Bloody rain, I found something.' She said, pulling out the package and dumping it on his desk and wringing out her hair.

'Not on the floor Bolls!'

'Well it's either that or I get a cold.'

Gene sighed and picked up the parcel, rattling it. 'What do you think is in it?' He asked.

'I don't know, just get it open, I found it behind the backseat. I reckon whatever it is, Jeannette didn't want it found.'

'Jeannette?'

'Well it can't have been anyone else, could it?'

Gene shrugged and ripped it open. Out fell two video tapes and a piece of paper.

'Interesting.' He muttered, looking at the labels on the tapes.

'25th April and 2nd May.'

'2nd May, that's the day before Molly was kidnapped. And 25th April, that's the day I was shot.' Alex said as Gene shoved the first tape into the player.

The image appeared on the screen, it was a little fuzzy but it was clear enough that they could see two men sat either side of a table, one had his back to them, but the one facing them, was Ray.

The other man leant forward, _'So, why have you contacted us?_

Alex gasped, 'That's Ricky Layton!'

Ray looked up nervously, '_I was wondering what Operation Rose is exactly...it's just...I don't know what to think anymore...' _

'_How do you mean?' _

'_Well...it's looking more surreal by the minute...first the Guv goes on about Mac being corrupt and then there's all that then...then he shoots DI Drake...' _

'_You think DCI Hunt is the one who's corrupt?' _

'_No...well...I don't know...it's just he's looking more and more like the...like the bad guy.' _

The other man nodded, '_I have a proposition for you...how would you feel about helping us_?'

Ray looked nervous again, '_Helping you with what?' _

'_Bringing Gene Hunt to justice. I wonder, do you remember a man called Arthur Layton?' _

Ray frowned, _'Yes, first case after DI Drake showed up.'_

The other man nodded, '_I'm Ricky Layton, his brother. And Arthur didn't deserve to be sent down, he didn't do it. Gene Hunt faked the evidence and we're out to get him.' _

'_He did what?' _

'_Faked the evidence, listen. Surely you believe me, he's a total fake, the blag went wrong so he shot DI Drake and he was corrupt way before that.' _

'_So you're trying to get your brother released?' _

'_Yes, but it's going to be hard...so listen to what I want you to do.' _

But at that point Ricky leant forward so it was impossible for Gene and Alex to hear what they were saying, eventually he leaned back.

'_Now, if you breathe a word of this to anyone. Do not doubt us, we will have you...disposed of...' _

Ray nodded and got up, exiting the room. And then the tape went black.

'Lies, all of it lies.' Gene spat.

'I know...these must be CCTV tapes, but from where?'

'I don't care, but it's all lies, they turned him against me Bolly, then they killed him.'

'I know.' Alex said, covering his hand with her own. 'Do you want to watch the other one?'

Gene nodded and Alex took the first out and pushed in the second.

It was the same room again, and the same people.

'_Plan's going well, thank-you for your support.' _

'_No! You said no-one was going to get hurt! You just wanted the Guv! You said nothing about DI Drake's daughter! She's only a girl!' _

Ricky laughed, '_Aww, did we trick you? Aww, poor you. Now, just tell us, is Molly Drake with her mother tonight?' _

Ray sat, expression and motionless. Ricky pulled out a gun, '_Tell me, or I will shoot. Come on, we won't harm her, we just need some...bait.' _

Ray shook his head, _'No-way, she's just a kid.' _

Ricky cocked the gun. _'No, she's with Shaz, at a dress fitting. Gilbert Street.' _Ray muttered, shame crossing his face.

'_Good boy.' _Ricky said menacingly, putting Ray in handcuffs and shoving him out of the room; that's where the tape ended.

Alex turned off the TV, 'That must have been when they took him to that cell.'

Gene nodded; his fists clenched tight, 'I swear to god, we'll get them for this...'

Alex picked up the note and read it,

_Ricky,_

_I presume everything is in place; I've scared the God-Father, silly, mourning old man. _

_Good Luck._

_A.L_

'Arthur Layton.' Alex whispered in horror.

Gene's head snapped up, 'What?'

'Arthur Layton, he sent me a note before too, I forgot to show you...he told me I was playing a dangerous game...'

'He sent you a note like that and you didn't tell me! He must have got out of jail!'

'No Gene! Don't you see? It's not the young Layton, it's the older one, from 2008, somehow...like Martin Summers, he's here and he's there...' Alex realised with horror.

'Evan, he's done something to Evan...'

'Shh, Bolls. I wouldn't worry about that at the moment, but now we've got evidence. And we're having the Quattro checked for fingerprints, not that it could be anyone but Jeannette...

But at that moment the door opened and Shaz was stood there, some paper in her hand. 'Guv?'

'Yes?'

'I've got the results on those fingerprint, here you go.' She said, handing them over and disappearing again.

'You've got to be joking.'

'What?' Alex asked, snatching the paper from him and gasping in horror.

'No...'

But there, clear as clear. The fingerprints had a match.

Arthur Layton. Arthur Layton had killed Ray.

'Shit.'

**Dun dun dun! Bet you weren't expecting that one!!! Please review! X =D**


	20. Arrest and Pink Wafers

**Hi! Wow, thanks to the great response to the last chapter! Hope you like it! Please review, you know you get cookies!!! X =D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...boo hoo...darn BBC!**

**Chapter 20 – (God, this is getting long!) – Arrest and Pink Wafers**

'What are we going to do Gene?' Alex asked, at her wits end.

Gene shrugged, 'Find him, nail him. Simple Bolly.'

Alex sighed, exasperated. 'It's not as simple as that, he doesn't belong here. He's supposed to be in 2008, we can't just bang him up here. He's got no identification, no records. Nada.'

Gene sighed, 'Well what do you suggest we go then?'

'I don't know...it's going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack trying to find him...'

'We could ask his brothers.' Gene cut in.

Alex sighed, 'Right, it's worth a try.'

With that they both strode out of the office and down to the cells.

'Right Ricky, now you know you're going down for 20 years or so, I don't think you've got anything to lose by not telling us what we need to know.' Alex said, leaning against the back wall before going to sit next to Gene.

Ricky just looked at the floor. A few days ago he'd been sentenced to 20 years in jail; he wouldn't get out until 2002.

'Now, we've got reason to believe there's some funny business going on with your brother, Arthur Layton.'

Ricky didn't respond. 'Listen.' Alex said, leaning forward casually over the table, her arm brushing Gene's.

_Good god woman, why does she have to sit so close...?_

'I know that you know what's going on with your brother, all I want is for you to tell us everything, can you do that?'

Ricky shook his head, still not looking at them.

Gene stood up, looming over Ricky threateningly. 'Listen; do you want me to beat it out of you like last time? Because believe me I will sonny boy! So, do you want it beaten out of you, or do you want to tell DI Bolls here and leave with some dignity?!'

Ricky sighed, and lifted his head. 'He'll kill me for this.'

Alex shook her head, 'No he won't, no offence, but you're in jail. It's safe in there.'

Ricky sighed again, 'well after you arrested my brother, as in the younger one. Life was going normally; I pretty much stayed out of trouble...apart from the occasional...'

'Drink driving offence.' Gene put in, 'And let's not forget the narrow miss you had with DS Kane over that cocaine.' He added.

'That wasn't me!' Gene just smirked at him and sat back down, as he did so Alex got up and walked around to Ricky's side, leaning against the wall so she was facing his profile.

'What happened then?' She asked him.

'Ermm...yeah, like I said. Then out of the blue a few months ago Arthur turned up again, spouting off that he was our brother from the future or something!'

'Then what did you do?'

'Well, after he told us about you, and that he'd been in jail ages and everything...we began to believe him, so we started...plotting, against you. To get the younger Arthur released so that everything would be normal again, we tried first with Martin Summers, to get you on our side then it would have been child's play. But you were...difficult.' The sneer returned to Ricky's voice.

Alex smiled, 'Right, ok I get all that. But what we want to know is, do you have any idea where your brother might be now?'

Ricky shrugged but looked down at the ground, 'Dunno.'

Alex frowned, 'Can I tell you something about me Ricky?' She asked.

Ricky just shrugged again, 'Right, I'm a psychologist, I'm trained to know how people are feeling, how they think. And you know the best bit? I can tell when people are lying.' She said slowly going to sit back down again.

But as she sat down she missed her footing and ended up on Gene's lap. Quickly he grabbed her waist and pushed her back onto her chair as she blushed and he exhaled slowly.

'Where is your brother hiding, like the coward he is!' Gene asked, shifting in his chair to sit as far from Alex as possible.

'I told you I don't know!'

'You're lying.' Alex stated.

Ricky sighed, 'He...he told us he had a hiding place...near this...field...'

'Where the gypsies were?' Alex asked quickly.

'Yeah, I think so...but I don't know anything else.'

Alex sighed, 'Right fine. Off you go.' She said as a police officer came in to take him away.

'Gene, yesterday when I went back. I thought I saw someone through the trees, but I just ran for it. Do you think that could have been him?'

'Maybe Bolls. What were you playing at? You know it's very distracting...'

Alex giggled, 'Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you...' But before she could finish Gene had grabbed her chin, kissing her roughly.

'Right, field again.' He said, getting up.

Alex just nodded and followed him out.

* * * *

'Right, two of you with me, the rest of you. Back-up.' Gene barked at the policemen who had come with them before they set off into the woods.

'What, are we looking for exactly?' Alex asked, pushing branches out of her way.

'I don't know! Just look!'

'Guv!' Chris called pointing to a glint of silver through the thick trees. They were further in than where the Quattro had been, it was darker here, spookier.

At that point Alex stumbled and Gene grabbed onto her arm to stop her falling. 'Not two changes of clothes, people will think you're trying to tell me something.' He teased.

Alex laughed, but as she did they drew closer to what Chris had seen earlier.

'Nice.' Gene commented sarcastically.

It was a small hut made from rusted pieces of corrugated iron; it was just a square sort of thing. It looked to Alex as if you could pull it down in seconds. Then at that moment, the back-up arrived, guns blazing as they surrounded the tiny hut.

'Arthur Layton! We order you to exit your dwellings! Or we will be forced to destroy them around you!'

Alex couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

After a few minutes and there was no reply, the back-up began tearing apart the hut. There was no-one in there.

'Bloody hell.' Gene muttered, looking around.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Alex from behind, 'Gene!' She screamed as she was dragged to a nearby tree, a gun at her head.

Gene whirled around to see a man in about his fifties or sixties holding Alex at gunpoint.

'Arthur Layton?'

'Yes, that's me. Gene Hunt.'

Gene stepped forward, 'Let her go.'

'No! She ruined my life once; she's not doing it again!' Layton had a mad look in his eyes; Alex guessed he'd been alone a bit too long.

'I'm happy, hope you're happy too...' He mumbled, cocking the gun with trembling hands.

'Don't look at me like that!' He yelled at Gene.

'What the hell?' Gene said.

'Hope you're happy now Alex!' He shouted as the gun went off.

Gene dived for Layton's arm, knocking Alex out of the way and the gun out of his hand.

'Arrgh!' Layton roared, lunging at Gene, all fists.

'You tosser.' He muttered, giving him a good smart punch in the mouth, sending him to the floor.

The police back-up then descended and arrested him, taking him away.

'You alright Bolls?' Gene asked, helping her up.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Alex said, brushing her clothes off.

'Well, we got him, just don't know how we're gonna nail him.'

Gene smiled, 'Where there's a will, there's a way.'

'What do you mean? What have you done?'

'Me, I haven't done anything! As for Chris...'

Alex's eyes widened, 'You didn't...'

'Yep. Fake identity, just for court.'

'Gene.' Alex said, apprehensively.

'Don't get your fancy-knickers in a twist, listen. It's just the identity; we have the evidence because we've got the fingerprints. It's not like I'm faking that. Do you want him to go down, or not?'

Alex sighed and gave in, 'fine, but just this once.'

'Good.' Gene said, 'Come on, they'll wonder what we're up to.'

Alex smiled, 'Gene?'

'Yes?'

'Thank you.' She said, kissing him quickly.

Once they'd got back to the station Molly came bounding up to them, 'Mum! Where have you been?!'

'Just getting someone in, we can go home now.' Alex said in a tired voice, hugging her daughter with relief.

'And it's early night, for everybody.' Alex told her.

'Ok...' Molly agreed, albeit reluctantly.

'There's a good girl.' Alex said, kissing the top of her head.

'Don't worry Molls Bolls; I'll get you some pink-wafers to make up for it.' Gene whispered to her as Alex went and got her jacket.

'I heard that!'

Gene and Molly laughed, 'Thanks.' She whispered.

'I heard that too!'

**Please review! You know you want to! X =D**


	21. Justice

**Hiya everyone! I just want to say thank-you quickly to everyone who's reviewed so far on this story; I love you guys, you rock! Lol. And you may all help yourself to cookies! Tee hee, and don't worry, they are cyber cookies so the calories don't count! Besides, as I said...life's too short for weightwatchers! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep those reviews coming!**

**Also, I think this is going to be the penultimate chapter so...but not completely sure, could be the one before the penultimate chapter...depends! Tee Hee, anyway, Happy reading...cough, cough...and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes...or dust to dust...lol! X =D**

**Chapter 21 – Justice**

'Right Bolly, let's go get some criminal scum.' Gene said, walking into the office.

Alex's head snapped up, 'Are we interviewing Layton?'

'Yep.'

Molly whirled round at the mention of 'Layton', 'mum! Do you mean Arthur Layton?' She asked fearfully.

'Yeah, but don't worry Molls, he can't hurt us.' But Molly still looked worried, 'It'll be fine hun, I promise. Then when we come back we can go out for pasta, yeah? We can go to Luigi's if you want.'

Molly nodded, 'Just be careful.'

Alex smiled and kissed her daughter. 'There's nothing to worry about Molls, he's powerless in here.'

'Ok, love you.'

'Love you too Molls.' Alex said, before following Gene out of the door.

'She's a good kid, you know. You've done well.'

Alex frowned, 'What do you mean?'

'Bringing her up, all on your own.'

'Oh...well I didn't have much choice did I?'

'No, but I just want to say, I'd never do that to you Bolls.' He told her awkwardly.

Alex smiled, 'I know.'

'Right, come on. Let's get him Bolly. Psychiatry skills at the ready.'

'It's psychology!'

Gene grinned, 'Just checking you're still on the ball Bolls.'

Alex rolled her eyes and opened the door to face Layton.

She and Gene took their seats and Gene placed the fingerprint results on the table.

'Right, Layton. We've got evidence here to say you killed Ray Carling.'

Layton just shrugged, staring intently at Alex. 'Stop staring at her.' Gene said, frowning.

Layton slowly turned his head to face Gene, eyes mad. 'Why? Does it...bother you?' He said, his voice dripping with malice.

'Listen, did you or didn't you kill Ray Carling?'

'I didn't.' He said, sneering.

'Well I say you did!' Gene yelled, standing up, sending his chair flying.

'Ooh, scary...'

'You little piece of scum! You killed Ray Carling when you realised your little plan had gone wrong...you thought he would tell us everything!'

Layton just shook his head solemnly.

'You know what bugs me? You bloody used my bloody Quattro to kill him in!' Gene roared; spit flying from his mouth as he rammed Layton up against the wall.

'Admit it.' He spat.

'Listen, the evidence doesn't look good Layton. Denying it wouldn't be your best option, what do you think Gene?' Alex called from the other side of the room.

Gene stood back, roughly letting go of Layton. 'No, the evidence condemns you, and that's not even starting on your trying to shoot Bolly here yesterday.'

Layton tried his best to look confused. 'Oh come on Layton! Don't you get it? Game's up, we won.' Alex said, walking slowly towards him. 'Give up.'

'You!' Gene shouted, jabbing his chest with a finger, 'killed Ray Carling and attempted to kill DI Bolly Kecks here. Give it up, come on. Even if you deny it, we can send you down with the evidence we've got.'

Alex stepped closer, 'time to give in Arthur, game's over.' She said quietly.

'Face it; you're just a sad loser. The exact idiot I'm here to make sure doesn't harm anyone.' Gene said.

The madness in Layton's eyes faded, 'I did it. I did it! It was me!' He roared, over and over again.

'It was me! I did it!'

'Do we take that as a confession Bolls?' Gene asked Alex.

Alex nodded, 'yeah, get him in the cells.'

Once Layton had been dragged away, still screaming his confession Alex slid down the wall, sighing.

'What's wrong Bolls?'

Alex looked up with tears in her eyes, 'It's over. He's gone...I'm just...relieved, that's all.' She said, smiling.

'Come on, let's spread the good news.' Gene said, offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up, kissing her quickly before they returned to the office.

'We got him boys!' Gene announced as they walked in, a cheer erupted in the office. Many of them had been baffled when Ray died, now they had the justice they deserved.

Suddenly a police officer burst in, 'DCI Hunt!'

Gene turned around, 'That's me, The Gene Genie.'

'It's Layton...'

'What about him?' Alex asked, alarmed. 'Take us to him!' She said, hurrying down the corridor to the cells.

'We're sorry...we couldn't get to him in time...' He said as he opened the cell door.

'Oh my god.' Alex gasped as she stared at Layton.

He'd hung himself.

'Oh sweet Jesus.' Gene muttered, not far behind.

Alex turned away, 'he really was mad...too much of the hard life...'

Gene grimaced, 'Come on Bolls, I think we should take Molls Bolls for that pasta at Luigi's that you promised.'

Alex nodded, 'you can never really win in this world, can you?'

'No. But be honest Alex, he would have either died in prison, or now. Do you really care about sooner or later?'

'I suppose not. You know, I don't deserve you.' She said, hugging him.

Gene hugged her back awkwardly. 'It's me that doesn't deserve you.' He whispered.

'Come on, Luigi's.' Alex said, going back to the office.

'Come on Molls Bolls! Pasta time!' Gene called as they walked back in.

'Yay! Mum? Is Layton going to jail?'

Alex smiled and hugged her, 'yes, he's going to jail.'

'Good.' Molly said, pulling her cardigan on.

'Ah Signor Hunt! Senorita Drake! Senorita Molly, how are you?' Luigi said, rushing over to them as they entered the restaurant. 'Ah, long time, no see, yes?'

Alex smiled, 'Yes. A table for three, please?'

'Certainly!' Luigi said, gesturing quickly to a table.

'I think the occasion calls for some champagne, don't you?' Gene said, turning to Alex.

'Go on then.'

'A bottle of your most expensive champagne then please Luigi!'

'Ah, that will be fifteen pounds then, Signor Hunt!'

Gene rolled his eyes, 'Right-o.' He said, handing over his cash.

'No Bolly tonight I don't think.'

Alex laughed, 'I'll live.'

'Mum?' Molly asked, tugging on her Mum's sleeve.

'What?'

'Holiday...?'

'Oh, yes! Gene?'

'Yeah Bolls?'

'How do you feel about us all going on holiday together this summer? We could go somewhere nice...' Alex asked, wondering how he would react. Was it a bit too soon to be going on holiday all together.

But Alex had nothing to worry about, 'that sounds like a great idea Bolls, in fact I have just the place.'

'Really, are you sure Gene? Cause I didn't know how you'd react...'

'No, I think we're all in need of a good holiday. It's a great idea.' Gene assured her, knocking back some champagne.

'Yay! Where are we going?!' Molly asked, reaching for her Mum's champagne.

'It's a surprise.' Gene said, 'You do know your daughter is drinking your champagne don't you Bolls?' He asked slyly.

'Molly!' Alex exclaimed, grabbing the champagne off her.

'Sorry Mum. I just wanted to try it.'

'Well don't.'

Gene laughed, 'She's gonna be as bad as you Bolly.'

Alex just pouted and took a swig, discretely kicking him under the table.

'Ow!' Gene yelped. 'What did you do that for?!'

'Sorry.' Alex laughed, 'couldn't resist.'

**Yeah, I have decided. The Next chapter will be the last, it makes me sort of sad to finish but...it has to happen sometime! Please review! X =D**


	22. Holiday

**Hi! Gosh, I'm quite sad that this is the end...sob. I want give a massive thank-you to absolutely everyone who reviewed, especially to those who were so encouraging and gave me tips to improve, like when I sometimes rushed things and so on! Thanks so much! So here's the last chapter (sob!), hope you all enjoy it! Happy Reading and cookies for you all! **

**Also, I'm off to France tomorrow, there is Wi-Fi connection at the campsite but only in the cafe area. So, my Ashes to Ashes/Doctor Who crossover story that I have planned won't get very developed but I will post the Prologue to it shortly after posting this but you'll probably have to wait until I get back for any chapters! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Ashes to Ashes, which is a shame...darn BBC...but I do own this story! Yay! X =D**

**Chapter 22 – Holiday**

'Gene?' Alex asked, walking into the bedroom where Gene was carelessly throwing clothes into a bag.

Gene looked up, 'yeah?'

Alex smiled, 'come outside a second, I've got something for you.'

Gene frowned, 'what?'

'It's a surprise, come on.' She said, leading him outside.

As he stepped outside and took in the sight on the driveway, Gene's eyes widened.

'Jumping Jesus Bolly, you didn't have to do that!' He exclaimed.

'I wanted to, to say thanks for being...the most wonderful man I've ever met.'

Because, there in the driveway, sat an Audi Quattro. Not Gene's Quattro, but a new one.

'Seriously though, how much did it cost?'

'Not enough to break the bank, now shut up. Here you go.' She said, dangling the keys in front of his face.

Gene snatched them from her, 'wow Bolls. Ermm...thanks.'

Alex smiled, 'just don't drive like too much of a maniac to Norfolk, alright?'

Gene nodded, 'I'll try my best Bolls.'

'Where are we going anyway Gene? All you've said so far in Norfolk, where are we staying?'

'You'll see. Listen, I'll try not to drive like a maniac and you and your bony backside can try not to ask too many questions. Comprehendo?'

Alex laughed, 'ok.'

'I'm ready Mum!' Molly said, pulling a bag out of the front door.

'Oh Molls, you don't need that much.'

Molly nodded, 'yeah, I do!'

Alex sighed, 'fine, get it in the car.'

Molly grinned and attempted to heave it into the car, 'come here Molls Bolls.' Gene said.

'Careful, it's really heavy.' Molly said as Gene tried to life it into the boot.

'It's alright; The Gene Genie can lift anything.' But as Gene lifted it, it was too heavy and swung round back onto the floor again.

Alex and Molly burst out laughing, 'Humph.' Gene grunted, 'I'm going to get my bag.' He muttered.

Alex was still laughing when Gene came back, 'Sorry...'

Gene grimaced, 'almost everything.'

'Right Molls Bolls! In the car, and put your seatbelt on!' Gene called, getting into the driver's seat.

'You don't wear yours.' Molly pointed out.

'That's because I'm the Manc Lion, I can't be seen with a sissy seatbelt on.' Gene said, 'now mush.'

Molly scrambled into the back and Alex got in the front, and soon they were off.

Three hours later and a lot of 'are we there yet?'s and 'where exactly are we going Gene. Can't you just say now?'s they pulled up outside a beautiful cottage.

Alex stared in amazement, 'what's this?'

'That Bolls, is a cottage. It's like a house, just smaller.'

Alex sighed, 'yes I know what it is, but I mean...'

'It was my grandmothers; she gave it to me before she died. I don't come down often but I thought...'

'Aww, that's so sweet of you.'

'Shut up Bolls, someone might hear.' Gene said, getting out of the car, 'now come on. Before Molls Bolls here wets herself.'

'Mum! Can we go to the beach? Please?!' Molly asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

'Thought you needed the loo?' Gene said.

Molly frowned at him, 'No. I'm just excited!'

'Oh...' Gene said, as if he didn't know.

'You're like little kids, you two! Now, come on!' Alex called, stood by the gate.

'Right-o!' Gene said, lugging his and Molly's bag to the door and unlocking it, Alex stepped in with her bag.

'This is lovely Gene!' She said, looking at the quaint decor and wood furnishings.

Gene merely grunted and dumped the bags, sitting on the couch.

'Can we go to the beach now?' Molly asked, once they'd unpacked.

Alex sighed, 'fine. Go change, yeah? I just want to talk to Gene a sec.'

'Ok!' Molly said, bouncing away to her room.

'What is it Bolly?' Gene asked her.

Alex went and stood nearer to him, 'ummm. I've got something to tell you...umm...'

'Come on then Bolls, better out than in and all that.' Gene encouraged.

Alex looked up, into his eyes. 'I'm pregnant.' She whispered, one tear rolling from her right eye.

Gene's eyes widened. 'Pr...Pregnant?'

'Yes Gene. Pregnant.' Alex snapped.

'Well...what do you..?' He asked, not quite knowing what to say.

Alex's eyes brimmed over with tears, 'you...you don't want it?' She asked, her voice trembling.

'No! I mean, yes! I do want it, very much! But I wasn't sure if you...' Gene said, quickly putting her right.

Alex stared up at him, 'you're not angry?'

'No, why would I be angry?'

Alex shrugged. 'I don't know...'

'Listen Bolls, this is perfect. I've got everything I want, not that I wouldn't have had everything I wanted without a child, but...' Gene trailed off, 'do you want to marry me?'

Alex's eyes widened now, 'no! You don't have to do that Gene. All I want is to know that you'll be there for me, that you won't...leave us.'

'I know, and I'm not going to leave you like that tosser did, whoever he was. I love you Bolls. All three of you.' He said with a smile.

'Thank you.' She whispered, wrapping her arms around him and placing her head against his chest.

'S'alright.' Gene muttered, wrapping his arms a little awkwardly around her.

At that moment Molly burst and they leapt apart. 'I'm getting a baby sister?' She asked, her expression ecstatic. 'Or brother...' She said with less enthusiasm.

'Molly Drake, what have I told you about eavesdropping?' Alex reprimanded, hands on hips.

Molly smiled sheepishly, 'sorry...but am I? Getting a baby sister...or brother?'

Alex smiled, 'yes.' She said, hugging her. 'Is that alright?' She asked. To be honest, after Gene she was most scared how Molly would react, whether she'd like it or not.

'Yeah! It's great!'

'Just never forget that I love you Molls.'

'I know, what are you gonna call it?' Molly asked, jumping up and down again.

'We don't know yet! I only found out a few days ago, I was waiting for the right time...'

'Calm down Molls Bolls. Have you been to the loo?' Gene teased her.

Molly stopped jumping, 'aren't you excited?' She asked.

Gene smiled, 'yes I am, extremely. I just don't feel the need to jump around like a girl, or even worse a puff.'

Molly laughed, 'can we still go to the beach?'

Alex nodded, 'course we can!'

An hour later Alex was laid in Gene's arms, watching Molly playing around in the sea. She turned her head to look up at Gene. 'This is perfect Gene. Thanks.'

Gene looked at her, 'S'okay.' He replied, kissing her.

Alex suddenly gasped, 'what are we going to tell them at work?!'

Gene laughed, 'that you've taken to eating too much? And afterwards that you adopted it?' He suggested.

Alex frowned, 'I'm serious Gene, it's going to be a field day at the station once I start showing!'

Gene laughed, 'we'll tell them the truth Bolls.'

'Really?'

'Yup.' He said, kissing her again. 'I love you Bolly. Even though you are the biggest pain in the backside I ever knew.'

'I love you too. Even though you beat the crap out of everybody.'

Gene smiled, 'only people who deserve it...' He said, pouting.

**Oh my gosh! That's it! Nada! Sob...Again, a massive thank you to everyone! Hope you liked this and please give me one last review! Thanks! Cookies for you all! X =D**

**I will also be putting the Prologue for my crossover story up shortly after I've posted this, then the chapters will probably come after I've got back from holiday. But if you're lucky I may do some on holiday. It all depends!**

**Thank-you and bye! XxX =D**


End file.
